the Holiday
by Brown Eyes Parker
Summary: Two women, one from Tennessee and one from New York swap homes at Christmastime after bad breakups with their boyfriends. One woman finds romance with a local man and the other one finds friendship but realizes that the imminent return home may end the relationship. Based on the Holiday. Rated T. Joshaya. Minor Rucas. Mentions of Smarkle. *Complete*.
1. Chapter 1

**The Holiday**

 **A Josh & Maya Story**

 **By Brown Eyes Parker**

 **Author's Note: Here's a special sneak peek of my multi-chapter Christmas story. I hope you will all enjoy it and tell me what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, the plot does not even really belong to me because I got the idea from a Hallmark movie and they got the idea from "the Holiday". This will be based more on the latter movie than it is on the Hallmark movie.**

 **Rated: mild T**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Miss Hart? Miss Hart? Miss Hart?"

Maya Hart looked up from her piano and pushed an unruly lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "Yes?"

"Big Machine Records is on line one, they want to talk to you about your collaboration with Taylor Swift," her assistant, Isadora Smackle answered as she adjusted her fir green glasses.

"Yeah, it just isn't working right now," Maya replied. "It's like I'm _blocked_."

"Like writer's block?" Isadora asked. "You know most songwriters would _kill_ to work with Taylor Swift, it's like the easiest job on earth. She usually has tons of ideas right out of the gate."

"Right, I know. It's a dream to work with Taylor Swift, instant notary, she usually has half of the song written before you even begin. . . but the trouble is, I don't do happy and right now it's like she's the happiest woman in America."

"Well, she did just marry Calvin Harris. . . they're still the number one power couple in the world."

"Right but _I_ don't do happy! And I didn't really think she did either, I mean didn't she say that she wasn't ever going to write an album full of happy songs?" Maya asked.

"It's just one song. . ." Isadora answered. "Come on, step outside your comfort zone. When was the last time you were _really_ happy?"

Maya shot her a look. "Put the record company through, Is."

"Fine," Isadora replied. "Um, before I forget there's something I need to ask you when you're done with Big Machine Records."

"We'll grab lunch," Maya promised as she went over to her desk and waited for Isadora to put her call through.

An hour later, she had agreed that she would do her best to honor her contract with the record label. She was banging her head against the palm of her hand when Isadora came back in wearing her coat and scarf.

"Did you forget we were going to get lunch?"

"No, of course not! I'm coming right now," Maya answered, getting her own coat and her purse.

Fifteen minutes later, they were being seated at their favorite Chinese food restaurant. Maya pretended to look over the menu even though she was going to order the same thing she always got while Isadora stirred her straw around in her Coke, she looked like she was debating if she should ask her question or wait until after they were done eating.

"Didn't you say that you had something to ask me?" Maya asked, helping her along a little bit.

"Um. . . yes," Isadora answered weakly. "I was wondering. . . well, I wanted to know if maybe you would give me a week off at Christmas? Farkle wants to go out of the country and he asked me to go with him. . ."

Maya studied her. "You're _still_ dating that tech geek?"

"Actually, he's a partner at his father's company _and_ he has a trust fund!" Isadora replied defensively.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know. . . he said it was somewhere romantic," Isadora hedged.

"Aha! I bet you anything you're going to come back after the New Year with a rock on your left hand, fourth finger!" Maya said.

"He-he hasn't mentioned anything about that," Isadora told her.

"Well maybe he wants it to be a surprise," Maya answered, snapping the menu shut. "Well, Isadora, you _may_ have that week off. But I expect you to be back at the office on January forth with my coffee at 8am, _sharp_!" 

"Yes ma'am! I mean, of course Maya! Thank you!" Isadora said. "So, what are _you_ going to do for the holidays?"

Maya shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I'll stick around here, work on Taylor's song. . ."

"But what will you do on _Christmas_ day? Spend it with your mother and Shawn?"

Maya shook her head. "They asked for me to come but if I went over, I'd only feel like an intruder on their new lives."

"I'm sure _they_ wouldn't feel that way," Isadora answered.

"You know what, let's not talk about it. Okay?"

"I hate to think of you all alone on Christmas. . ." Isadora started to say.

But Maya shook her head, cutting her off abruptly. "Don't worry about me, Is."

"But I am you're more than my boss. You're my friend," Isadora told her as she started in on the appetizers their waiter had brought them. They were frequent customers, so the whole staff knew their order very well.

"You know what you should do for the holidays, Miss Hart?" Their waiter asked as he refreshed Isadora's Coke.

"I don't come here so you can give me _advice_ , Ranger Rick!" Maya retorted.

"You could trade houses with somebody for two weeks during the holidays," he said.

" _Friar,"_ Maya said through her teeth. "Just take our order and get out of here! Okay?"

"But I haven't even told you _why_ it's a good idea for you to trade houses with somebody."

"Yeah, I don't really care," Maya answered. "Because I'm not going to do it, I have a million things to do and the holidays will be a perfect time to get them done. Now go and place our order!"

"Say please and I'll do it faster."

"Will you please go and place our order, Lucas?" Isadora asked because she knew Maya would die before asking him to do anything nicely.

"The usual?" Lucas asked.

"The usual," Maya confirmed tersely.

"You've been awfully tense since Garrett broke up with you for his childhood friend, Delia," Isadora started.

"He was _cheating_ on me with Delia," Maya reminded her.

"Who knew that he had it in him," Isadora muttered, she cleared her throat. "Maybe Lucas _is_ right, maybe you need to get out of Tennessee for a little while. It might do you some good to get out of town and away from all the garbage here."

"Don't _you_ start, Isadora! Don't you dare start! I'm fine, I swear I am. I'll be fine after Christmas!"

"You've been saying that for the past six months! I'll be fine after Fourth of July, I'll be fine after Labor Day, I'll be fine after Halloween, after Thanksgiving. All those holidays have come and gone and you're still not fine."

"Stop it, okay?

"Sorry," Isadora muttered, stabbing a spring roll with her chopstick. "I was just trying to help."

Maya sighed. "No, _I'm_ sorry Isadora. I'm just a little stressed out, I should be nicer to you. I want you to come back when Christmas is over, after all."

Isadora smiled. "Don't worry, I'll always come back no matter what. Unless, you know, you fire me."

Maya shook her head. "Not a chance. It takes forever to break in a new assistant and really, I think I'd scare everybody away."

"Well, I'm sure there are a few people out there who wouldn't be intimidated by you," Smackle assured her.

"You may be right but _I_ am yet to meet them!" Maya answered as she sipped at her Diet Coke.

"Well, maybe something is going to happen this Christmas," Isadora said sagely.

"Maybe," Maya replied, shaking her head. "Maybe not."

"Oh come on, where's your sense of optimism?" Isadora asked.

"Is, if I had a sense of optimism, I wouldn't be half the songwriter I am today!"

"You don't know that because you haven't tried!" Isadora protested. "If you give me anything for Christmas this year, give me _that_. Who cares about Gucci shoes or Prada bags or a huge bonus? All I want is for you to be happy, Boss."

 **.**

Two days later, Maya was coming out of a meeting that she had had with Taylor Swift at her mansion. Over iced coffees, the mega star had basically told her the same thing everybody else had told her over the past forty-eight hours.

She needed to find a cheerier persona.

Maya had bitten back a remark about how all her platinum records had depended on broken hearts and her attitude towards soured relationships. She wanted to but she refrained from it because the other woman was literally holding her career in her hands.

Everything the Grammy-winning artist touched turned to gold. Maya had said it before, writing a song with her would do wonders for her career.

That didn't mean she was going to listen to her advice though.

Because she was fine.

 **.**

"They're getting married, Is!" Maya said, wondering why she was so calm and collected and not crying at all because there had been a time when she thought Garrett would be the one and she really did feel like crying but her eyes were so dry, it wasn't even funny.

She hadn't cried since her father had left her and her mother. That had been over twenty years ago, there had to be something wrong with her. Even her assistant cried and Isadora had _Asperger's Syndrome_! Except Maya was beginning to think she had some form of it because she hadn't cried and she was rude to everybody even when they were trying to be nice to her.

It was no wonder Garrett had cheated on her with somebody else. Although, from things she saw on Facebook, it seemed like Delia was _worse_ than her.

Isadora cleared her throat, jerking Maya out of her head.

"Okay, I'm coming over Maya. We're going to delete every picture of you and him off Facebook and then you are going to unfriend him. After that, you are going to unfollow him on Instagram and Twitter. And we're going to drink wine and eat ice cream."

"I'm fine!" Maya protested.

"Sure," Isadora placated. "I'm sure you're doing wonderfully! I'm still coming over because you need a friend right now."

"But weren't you supposed to have dinner with Farkle's parents tonight?" Maya asked.

"Yeah but I'm sure he'll be fine with it, besides I think he wants me to bow out. At least that's the vibe I've been getting all week."

Maya scrolled through Garrett's Facebook page, she wanted to ask Isadora if there was any chance Farkle was cheating on _her_. But she knew it would offend her and besides, there was always the chance he wanted to do something like get his mother's engagement ring.

After all, Farkle and Isadora _were_ headed off to Europe for the holidays and Maya had predicted the other girl would come home engaged. Suddenly, she realized how little she had in life.

She remembered Lucas Friar's suggestion about trading houses with somebody in a different state. Maya couldn't even believe she was considering it but it was better than the alternative, she didn't want to stick around Tennessee and run into _them_.

She sat down at her desk, plugged _trading houses_ into her server and waited while Google loaded a page of different sites to choose from. She closed her eyes and clicked on the first site.

" _Well, here goes nothing!"_ Maya said.

 **TBC. . .**

 **.**

 **Author's Note II:**

 **This chapter is shorter than I wanted it to be** _ **but**_ **I am going to rectify that with other chapters, I promise. The next chapter is going to be from Riley's POV. I know some people who ship Joshaya do not ship Rucas. I am telling you now that this is sort of a Rucas story but not as much as it is a Josh & Maya story. Right now the general plan is to focus on a Lucas-Riley **_**friendship**_ **as opposed to a romantic relationship. IF my muse takes me in a different direction, I might follow it but as for now there is no romance. If you read chapter 2, you'll find out why there won't be. Also, I promise I am going to develop a Riley/Maya friendship throughout this story.**

 **Whatever interactions Maya has with Taylor Swift will be off-scene and you'll only hear about them afterwards. I feel extremely uncomfortable writing about real life people in fan fiction but I have mad respect for all the people who are confident enough to write it and post it.**

 **Lastly, if you were wondering,** _ **yes**_ **Delia and Garrett were an IDDI reference. Like Taylor Swift, Maya will actually never have any on the page interaction with them so I don't have to make it a crossover story.**

 **I'm excited to write this. I hope you are excited to join me on the journey.**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **Holly** , 12 **/3/2015_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shout-outs: lalaland, momeeto2, cowgirlangel95, Angel1D98**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **And here we are to the regularly scheduled programming or posting. Whatever way you want to say it. From here on out, I will be only posting on Fridays until we get to the week of Christmas and I need to catch up on my posting because I already have too many chapters planned for the three weeks leading up to Christmas. It might even span into the New Year when "the Holiday" actually ends. We'll see. Now onto Chapter 2 and Riley.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 Riley Matthews**

 _One Week Earlier_

"Charlie Gardner, I thought what we had was special. . . _why_ did you cheat on me with Missy Bradford of all people!? You know she was my biggest enemy in high school!" Riley Matthews yelled.

"Riley, Riley that was _high school_!" Charlie answered. "Can't you put the past behind you?"

"No, I can't Charlie! Not when the past is in _my_ bedroom, wearing _my_ bathrobe!" Riley answered. "She's still ruining my life all these years later. We were supposed to get married on Christmas Eve, Charlie! That's in three weeks!"

"Baby, baby. . . we can still get married!"

"No we can't! You slept with _Missy_ and don't try to tell me that it was more than _one_ time either! I know it isn't true. Zay told me!" Riley ran her fingers through her hair and huffed in frustration. "Why did you do it? Is it because I wouldn't do it with you? Couldn't you _just wait_ twenty-one more days!? _Well, couldn't YOU!?_ "

"No offense Riles but you're kind of uptight and I have needs to, you know!" Charlie told her.

"I have needs too Charlie! I _need_ to wait! You know important my virginity is too me! I was saving it for somebody special like my mom and dad did. I was waiting for marriage and you told me that you _respected_ me for that!"

"Ha! You're so gullible Riley," Charlie said. "Guys only say that kind of stuff when they want to sleep with you. I don't know any guy who actually _waited_ until marriage to sleep with their girlfriend!"

"My father and my Uncle Josh. . ."

"That's _not_ normal Riles!" Charlie told her.

"Oh my gosh!" Riley said. "Well, neither is _lying_!"

"You are so _naïve_!" Charlie answered, shaking his head. "And why can't you be quiet? You do know Missy is in the other room!"

Riley lowered her voice to a loud whisper. "How long has it been going on!?"

Charlie sighed. "Do you _really_ want to do this Riley?"

"I want to know!"

"A week before we got engaged," Charlie said. "The first night I asked you to sleep with me and you said no because _true love waits_. That's a load of bologna, Riles."

" _Don't_ call me Riles!" Riley said as she took her engagement ring off and threw it at his feet. "You and Missy both better be out of here by the time I get back. You can leave your spare key with my neighbor across the hall."

 **.**

"He's an idiot Riles," Zay Babineaux said as he plied her with ice cream. "As the song says, you're the best thing he never had. Or something like that."

"I wanted to marry him," Riley answered through a veil of tears. "I _loved_ him, Zay! Does that not mean anything?"

"Well. . ."

Riley sighed and dabbed at her eyes. "Maybe I should have slept with him. Maybe we would still be getting married if I _had_."

"Girl, you shouldn't compromise yourself. You're always telling people _that_. You don't believe it anymore?"

Riley shook her head. "Of course I still believe it! But I can't stop thinking about the _what ifs_ , Zay!"

"What if, what if, what if!" Zay repeated, rolling his eyes. "Riley, you know Charlie and Missy always had an off-and-on again thing going on all throughout high school. Don't think about the _'what if's'_! Think about how you missed a _bullet_! At least you found out he was cheating before you got married and had kids."

Riley released a deep breath and rubbed her eyes. "I feel so pathetic."

"Don't feel pathetic baby girl!" Zay said. "I called your mom and dad, they should be here soon to take you home. Everything's going to be okay in a little while. Weeping endures for a night. . ."

"But joy comes in the morning," Riley finished for him. "I know, I know but they never tell you how long weeping lasts, exactly."

"It'll be over when it's over," Zay replied. "That's when you'll know."

"Honey! Zay called us and told us everything!" Topanga Matthews said as she swept into the cafe, her arms outstretched. "I'm so sorry baby. Do you want to sue him?"

Riley fell into her embrace and sighed. "No, it's okay mommy. I don't think suing him will help anything."

"I could beat him up for you," her little brother Auggie offered.

"Auggie!" Topanga scolded. "What have I told you about fighting? _Violence is never the answer!_ "

"I wouldn't mind giving him a black eye," Riley's father, Cory said.

"I wouldn't either," her Uncle Josh added.

Riley started to cry all over again, her family's rallying around her was enough to move her to tears.

"I already started to call the guests to tell them the wedding is canceled," Zay told Topanga. "I figured we should get a head start on it since the date is so close."

Topanga smiled at her daughter's friend and nodded in appreciation. "That was very thoughtful of you Isaiah, thank you."

"I'll start sending the presents back tomorrow," Josh offered. "Don't worry about it, you won't have to do a _thing_ Riley."

Riley tried to smile at them, she was thankful. She really was but it felt like her world was falling apart.

 **.**

"I can't stay here anymore," Riley told her family. "Not during the holidays, not when my wedding was supposed to happen on Christmas Eve! I'm going away, I put my apartment on this website where you can trade your house with somebody for a couple of weeks. If anybody bites, I'm going to take them up on their offer."

"But Riley! You shouldn't be alone during the holidays, especially since you're feeling so blue."

"Oh come on mom, it isn't like I'm going away to kill myself!" Riley protested. "I'm going away so I don't have to be here on what was supposed to be the most important day of my life!"

"At least let us go with you," Cory tried.

"No! I mean that would be nice but I really want to be _alone_. If you're all there coddling me, I don't think it would help anything. I promise, I'll call you every day and let you know that I'm okay."

"Well, you are over eighteen now," Topanga said. "It isn't like we could stop you even though we would like to."

"But. . . but. . . but. . ." Cory sputtered, catching Topanga's look and sighing. "Okay. If you think it'll help then I guess you _should_ go."

"Thanks guys!" Riley said in relief. "Besides, it's been up for a couple of days already. It might not get any attention."

"If it does, we'll all try and cope without you!" Topanga told her as she gave Josh, Auggie and Cory her most authoritative look.

"Right!" Josh said, as he pulled some masking tape over the last wedding present he had just finished boxing up.

"Right!" Auggie echoed.

"I guess I'll try," Cory said.

"Good," Topanga replied. "Very good."

 **.**

One week had gone by when Riley got the E-mail notification that somebody was interested in renting her apartment. She opened it eagerly and scanned the brief message.

 _Dear Miss Matthews,_

 _My name is Maya Hart and I live in Nashville, Tennessee where I am a songwriter. I am interested in trading places with you because you live in an apartment where as everybody else on this site lives in a house. Since I'll only be there a short time, I have no interest in keeping up anybody's house for them._

 _I have a very important song to work on for a big name singer whose name I cannot mention because of confidentiality agreements I have signed. Even she said I needed to go away somewhere and "get happy"._

 _I have not been very happy since I found out my boyfriend was cheating on me and has since gotten engaged to the girl he had an affair with. Not that I should be writing to you about those things, since we are strangers and I am only interested in trading spaces with you._

 _I hear New York is beautiful during Christmas._

 _Hopefully we can work something out._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Maya Hart_

Riley was attracted to her request right away and not because she had been the only person interested enough to stay in her apartment but because their stories were so similar. She logged onto the website and typed up a reply, telling her that she was more than welcome to have her apartment for the holidays.

A few seconds later, she was in a chat session with the other girl.

 _M - Just a quick question. You don't know many single men, around there do you? I don't want anything to do with men right now._

 _R - No. Well. . ._

 _R - My brother and uncle are single but don't worry about it. They won't bother you. Auggie has an understanding with his friend Ava and my uncle is a widower, he isn't interested in ANY girls right now. I swear!_

There was a long pause and Riley thought Maya Hart had left the chat. But a few seconds later there was another _ping_.

 _M - Sounds fantastic!_

 **TBC. . .**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, as Norah Jones once said** _ **the stage has been set for a play**_ **. I hope you will see this story through. I'm sure you have a bunch of questions by now. I promise that I will answer them all in the chapters that follow. Unless something that comes up that I'm** _ **not**_ **going to address, then I will send you each a personal message to answer you. More to come soon! In the meantime, I hope you'll tell me what you thought of** _ **this**_ **chapter. Just click on the little box below!**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **Holly, 12/4/2015_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shout-outs: Guest, Guest, GMWGirl, Guest, kamacori, joshayagmw, lalaland, cowgirlangel95, Guest, and Angel1D98**

 **Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

"Honey, are you sure you want to do this?" Cory asked Riley as they dropped her off at the airport a few days later.

"I'm sure daddy," Riley assured him. "I _need_ to do this. I know that if I don't go, the day I was supposed to get married will only be that much harder."

"I know honey but I was hoping we would be able to make it easier if we were all together," Cory answered.

"It means a lot to me," Riley told him. "Daddy, can I come home. . . you know, if I change my mind?"

"Of course you can!" Cory answered, pulling her into a hug. "You know you don't even need to ask. You can _always_ come home! You know that sweetie."

"Give me a kiss and let me go before I change my mind," Riley whispered.

"You think you could change your mind?" Cory asked hopefully.

" _Daddy!"_ Riley protested.

"You're right, you're right!" Cory kissed her on the cheek. "You have to do this. Go on now, you don't want to miss your plane!"

Riley turned to the rest of her family and gave her mother, brother and uncle each a hug. "Don't worry guys, I'll call every single day and I'll be back in time for the New Year!"

"We know sweetie," Topanga said. "Go on now. Like your father said, we don't want you to miss your plane."

Riley took a deep breath. "Okay. Okay, I'll see you guys later."

She wasn't about to admit it but she was a little reluctant to leave her family so close to the holidays and right after she had been cheated on. But she _needed_ to go all at the same time, so she picked up her suitcase and carry-on bag and walked to the check-in without giving into temptation and looking back at them.

 **.**

2 hours and 32 minutes later, she was touching down in Nashville, Tennessee. Her heart was fluttering as she gathered her luggage. She wasn't sure what to do next when she saw an Asian girl with stylish glasses holding a sign with her name on it in block letters.

"That's me!" She said.

"Hi Riley! I'm Isadora Smackle," the other girl said. "I'm Maya's assistant, she told me that you'd be coming in today and asked if I would be willing to pick you up. Come on, my boyfriend's in the car. We're going to take you to lunch and then we'll drop you off at Maya's house afterwards."

Riley instantly felt better knowing that somebody was looking out for her on her first day in a place she had never been before. "Hi Isadora, it's nice to meet you!"

Isadora nodded. "Maya kind of filled me in on what happened to you. I'm sorry, I can't begin to even imagine what you're going through. I'd hate it if I found out my fiancé was cheating on me. Especially if it was right before Christmas and the wedding."

"Wow. Maya must have really filled you in on a lot!" Riley said as they started to walk for the door.

"Sorry."

"You're fine," Riley assured her, sighing. "And you don't have to feel sorry for me. Better I find out that he's cheating _before_ the wedding then afterwards. Right?"

"Well. . . right," Isadora agreed, pointing to a shiny silver Mercedes-Benz. "My boyfriend's right over there waiting for us."

Riley looked over to where she was pointing. A young man in a black turtleneck and tweed dress jacket was leaning against the car and checking messages on his phone. He looked up and put the phone away when he saw them coming towards him.

"This must be Riley Matthews," he said, pushing his brown hair out of his face. "Nice to meet you, I'm Farkle Minkus."

"It's nice to meet you too," Riley answered.

"Listen, we heard about your engagement and we're really sorry," Farkle told her as he took her luggage from her and put it in the trunk of his car.

Riley sighed. "Thank you," she said because she didn't know what else to say and she _was_ grateful for the sympathy, she really was. But she had left New York to recover _without_ people telling her that they were sorry all the time. "You mentioned something about lunch. I'm _starving_."

 **.**

The café they took her too for lunch was filled with a country version of "Run Run Rudolph" and all sorts of young people, trying to be the next big thing with their guitars and notebooks filled with a catalog of their original work. Because of that, there was a comfortable familiarity of the newness of her surroundings.

It wasn't unusual to see people trying to make it big in New York.

"You know the drill, seat yourself Is!" A tall young man with blonde hair called from behind the counter. "I'll be right there!"

"Okay Lucas!" Isadora called back, snagging the last available before a flock of teenage girls in Uggs and Infinity scarves could sit down.

A few minutes later, the young man that Isadora had called Lucas came over to them.

"Hi guys!" He said, looking pointedly at Riley. "This must be New York!"

Isadora nodded. "We just picked her up from the airport. We're getting lunch before we drop her off at Maya's house."

"Well, aren't you going to introduce us?" Lucas asked.

"Oh. _Right!_ " Isadora said. "Lucas meet Riley, Riley this is Lucas. He'll be looking out for you while Farkle and I are in Europe."

"You're going to Europe? Maya didn't mention anything about Europe. . ."

"Yeah, we're going to Europe for Christmas," Isadora answered. "Are you sure Maya didn't tell you that we were leaving? I mean, we've been planning this for a while."

"She does have a lot on her mind these days," Farkle reminded her. "Maybe she thought you were going to tell Riley?"

Isadora smiled at Lucas. "Would you bring us three sweet teas, please?"

"Coming right up!" Lucas answered cheerfully, grinning at Riley. "It's so nice to meet you! I'm looking forward to getting to know you the next couple of weeks."

"Same. . . I'm sure!" Riley replied. She turned to Farkle and Isadora when he had left. "Maya told me that I wasn't going to have to deal with single men while I was here!"

"How do you know Lucas is single?" Farkle asked. "He could be married with triplets, a dog and two cats."

"He _could_ ," Riley agreed. "But he wasn't wearing a wedding ring."

"Maybe he doesn't wear one because he doesn't want to get bacon grease all over it," Isadora said, giggling a little bit as she looked over the menu.

"I don't believe you."

"You shouldn't," Farkle answered. "He's so not married. In fact, I can't remember the last time that he had a girlfriend."

"He was single when he came to Tennessee and he hasn't dated anybody since," Isadora reminded him.

"Maybe that'll change," Farkle said syly.

"No. No. No. NO!" Riley answered. "I have _no_ intentions on getting into another relationship so soon after my last one failed. I'm not the kind of girl who believes in rebound."

Lucas appeared with their drinks then. "Are you ready to order?" he asked as he set the glasses down and tossed three straws on the table.

"Every single fried food on the menu with a large side of mac & cheese," Isadora answered. "Riley here is in need of major comfort food."

Lucas nodded. "Oh yes, the broken engagement. Fried food coming right up!"

Riley sighed. "Why not? It isn't like I have a wedding dress that I need to fit into anymore. Bring it on."

Isadora eyed her and shook her head. "I don't think you could ever be fat, Riley."

Lucas reappeared with a basket of fried pickles and put them down on the table. "On the house, a welcome to Tennessee special just for you Riley."

Riley wrinkled her nose. "Thank you, I guess."

"I'll be right out with the rest of your order," Lucas told them. "Enjoy."

"Well, it is the holidays," Riley said, picking up a fork and taking a pickle. "Bottoms up!"

 **.**

"I didn't know Maya lived in a _house_!" She said when they drove up Maya's driveway an hour later.

"Maya continues to be a woman of mystery," Farkle answered, parking the car.

"I've never lived in a house in all my life," Riley explained as she unbuckled and tucked the slip of paper with Lucas's number in her coat pocket. "But that's New York City for you. Where would they put a house."

"Where indeed," Isadora replied, leading her up to the house and unlocking the door for Riley. "Actually, we've never actually been to New York but we'd like to go one day. Farkle, did you get Riley's suitcase?"

"Coming sweetie!" Farkle answered.

Once inside, Isadora gave Riley the tour of the house.

"This is the kitchen," she said. "We barely use it though. We usually eat out except for breakfast, if you want to cook then we can take you to the grocery store to buy food. Otherwise, you're going to be very dependent on Lucas for meals."

"Fried pickles?" Riley asked, wrinkling her nose.

"There's more than fried food on the menu," Isadora assured her. "The next room is the living room. Maya has about a zillion remotes, I can't begin to tell you what they're all for. If you want to watch anything, you're better off watching it on your computer. But if you want to stream it on your TV, the eggshell colored remote with the black backing is to turn the TV on. Maya has Chrome, so you can force stream it.

"To your left is Maya's music room. She said it isn't off-limits but she requests you don't go through any of her papers or sheet music. They're organized _very_ specifically. And some of them are confidential. Like the project she is working on now. You didn't hear this from me but Miss Swift is involved-"

"Hold on!" Riley interrupted. "You said Miss _Swift_. Were you by any chance referring to _Taylor Swift_?"

Isadora nodded. "That was indeed the Miss Swift to whom I was referring to. Maya told me that I could tell you if you agreed to keep it strictly confidential."

Riley nodded. "You don't have to worry about me. Who am I going to tell? Lucas? _Please!_ I'll be as silent as the grave."

"Good. Now, my office is across the hall. All your filing supply needs can be found there. Also, all the emergency numbers are on the yellow legal pad on my desk, near the landline. If you need anything, anything at all you can call any of the numbers there. Including mine and Farkle's and we'll try our best to help you. Follow me upstairs, I'll show you to your room.

You'll be sleeping in the master bedroom because we've been using the guest room for storage and we didn't have time to clear it out."

"I put Maya in _my_ master bedroom!" Riley said excitedly. "Except, well I only have a four room apartment. So, there really wasn't anywhere else to put her except for the pullout bed in the living room."

"Well, I'm sure Maya wouldn't have minded if she did have to sleep in the living room," Isadora answered. "She's wanted to go to New York for the inspiration. Not for the apartments. She's kind of been a downer these days, as you can imagine her song lyrics were pretty gloomy. You didn't hear it from me but it wasn't the sound that Miss Swift was going for, _at all_."

"But she's famous for her angsty lyrics! You would think that she'd be okay with it. . ." Riley said.

"Oh sure, but she's going in a different direction. Well, she is for _this_ album at least," Isadora answered. "But I've said more than I should."

"I won't tell anyone," Riley promised.

"I know. You're the kind of girl a person can trust," Isadora said. "Anyways, the bedroom is through there. I have to run now, I still have to finish packing before Farkle and I leave tomorrow. If you want dinner, the takeout menus are by the fridge. Or I could come back and take you to the store, like I said."

"I'll be fine. I don't think I could eat after that lunch," Riley answered. "I hope you enjoy your time in Europe, Isadora. It was nice meeting you."

"You too! Merry Christmas Riley, enjoy your stay here in Tennessee. Remember to call us if you need anything. Anything at all."

"I will."

And then Riley was all by herself for the first time since she found out that Charlie was cheating on her.

 **.**

New York was colder than Tennessee.

Maya's first order of business in the city was going to be finding a heavier winter coat. She rubbed her arms and grabbed her luggage, looking around for a taxi. A beat-up old truck pulled up to the curb beside her.

A black young man rolled the passenger window down and looked at her. "Are you Maya Hart?" he asked.

"Who wants to know?" Maya asked.

"I'm Zay, a friend of Riley Matthews. She asked me to come and pick you up. Sorry, I'm a little late but I forgot that she asked me to get you. . ."

"It's fine," Maya answered. "Could you take me to a clothing store? I need a better coat than the one I brought with me."

"Um. . . I could bring you to Demolition," Zay replied.

"That'll be fine," Maya said, folding her arms across her chest to ward off the chill.

"Well, aren't you going to get in?" Zay asked.

"Aren't you going to help me with my suitcase?" Maya retorted.

"Ohhhhh. _Right!_ " Zay nodded and got unbuckled, he scrambled out of the car and around to where Maya was standing. "Sorry about that."

"I'm sure," Maya said, climbing into the truck after he had opened the door for her.

Zay tossed her suitcase in the back of the car and got back in. "So, off to Demolition then?"

"Please," Maya answered as he started to speed away from the airport.

 **TBC. . .**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Next chapter, Maya will see Riley's apartment and meet Josh for the first time. There will be an instant connection but Mays is going to fight it. You'll get hints about Josh's backstory but you'll see I can drag out what happened for a few more chapters when he and Maya really start to open up to each other. In Tennessee, Riley will totally fall apart but Lucas will step in and help her. Still only friendship driven as far as I know. Hope you'll leave a review and tell me what you thought!**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **Love,**

 **Holly, 12/11/2015_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shout-Outs: Grace, kamacori, momeeto2 and lalaland**

 **Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

After purchasing a winter coat at Demolition, Zay took Maya to Riley's apartment. There was a tall, dark-haired young man standing on the stone steps, clearly waiting for them.

"That's Josh," Zay told her. "Riley's uncle, he'll be looking out for you while you're here."

"I thought Riley said there weren't any single men around here," Maya answered.

"This is New York, there are _tons_ of single men around here," Zay told her. "But Josh won't be an issue."

"Oh, he won't?"

"Josh isn't interested in women."

"So, Josh is _gay_ then?" Maya asked.

Zay snorted. "Not by a long shot. He lost his wife a few years ago. Riley must have told you that."

"She may have mentioned he was a widower," Maya answered vaguely, looking out the windshield at Josh as he approached the truck. "He looks so sad and lonely."

"I guess he is," Zay said. "Listen, I got to go girl. You're in good hands with Josh. He'll take care of you, don't worry about a thing."

"You're not sticking around then?" Josh asked when Maya opened the passenger door.

"Nope. I have to get back to work," Zay replied. "Whatever time I had was _wasted_ buying Maya Hart here a heavier winter coat."

"I didn't realize how cold it would be!" Maya protested. "I'm sorry."

"Zay, leave her alone," Josh said, smiling at Maya.

Maya felt her heart flutter a little, he had the nicest smile she had ever seen. She swallowed and reminded herself that she had come to New York to get over Garrett and concentrate on her songwriting, not to pursue relationships with tragic men who were most likely unemotionally available .

A widower.

She really would have dated them all if she went for him.

But she didn't have to worry about it because Zay had said that Josh wasn't interested in women right now. She put the thought out of her head and slipped out of the truck. "Thanks for the ride Zay and for taking me to get a warmer coat."

"No problem!" Zay answered cheerfully. "Yo, Josh, her suitcase is in the backseat if you want to get it for her."

"Oh, sure!" Josh replied, pulling the backseat door open and grabbing the suitcase.

As was per usual, Zay sped off as soon as the door was closed. Josh turned to Maya and smiled again.

"Hey, I'm Josh Matthews," he said, offering her his hand.

"Maya Hart," she answered, firmly shaking his hand. "It's nice to meet you, to finally put faces to names."

"I'll take you to meet the family tomorrow. Topanga thought it would be a good idea to let you settle in tonight before overwhelming you with everyone."

"Oh. . . I-I-I didn't think I'd be with people for the holidays!" Maya said. "I mean. . . I'm working on a very important song right now. . ."

"I'll give you the whole day and then I'll come around and get you for dinner. How about that?" Josh said.

"Well. . ."

"Come on, everybody would _love_ to meet you," Josh said, carrying her suitcase up the stairs, with Maya close behind him. He gestured towards the keypad. "Want to put the security number in for me?"

Maya took out her phone, pulled up her notes and then punched in the numbers one-by-one. "There you go."

"Thanks," Josh answered. "So, dinner tomorrow night? I mean with the family?"

Maya sighed. "Sure, why not?"

"Good! I'll tell Topanga that you're coming then! Come on, I'll take you up to Riley's apartment," Josh said.

"Thanks," Maya answered, offering him a smile.

He laughed and then rubbed the back of his neck before looking away from her quickly. Maya felt a little awkward, she cleared her throat. "What floor?" she asked.

"The top floor," Josh answered, following her onto the elevator.

They stood next to each other in silence that was anything but uncomfortable, while Maya clutched her guitar case and Josh tapped his foot on the floor. There were a dozen questions on the tip of her tongue, but she knew that since they were complete strangers that she didn't have the right to ask him about them.

The elevator pinged and the doors rolled open. Maya released a breath and stepped off of it.

"Are you coming with me?" Maya asked, turning around to look at him.

"Well, I do have the spare key," Josh answered. "And I did promise Riley, I would see that you were settled."

"That was very sweet of you but you really don't have to see that I get settled. . . I've been on my own for a long time now," Maya told him.

"That may be true but you're still a stranger in a strange land. I would feel better knowing you were settled and safe."

"Well, it's a free country," Maya muttered. "You can do whatever you like."

"Funny how it works that way, isn't it?" Josh replied, grinning at her.

Maya's heart fluttered again. He really did have the nicest smile that she had ever seen and he could give Lucas Friar a run for his money with his cheekbones and thick dark hair that kind of flopped in front of his eyes like he was still in high school.

And _she_ was staring at him like _she_ was still in high school.

She was glad he was too busy unlocking the door to notice. She quickly averted her eyes before he could notice that she was looking at him.

"Are you coming?" Josh asked.

"Yeah," Maya answered. "Show me my home for the next couple of weeks, please."

"If you would just follow me please," Josh replied, smiling at her.

Maya stepped into the apartment. It was small but cheerful, the Rockefeller Center Christmas tree was outside a window where a wall should have been. Next to the window was a tinier tree, decorated with multicolored lights and funky ornaments.

"Do you like it?" Josh asked as he closed the door behind him.

Maya nodded and pulled off her coat. "I think it'll do quite nicely," she answered.

"Good. The kitchen's over there," Josh said, pointing across the living room. "Riley left lasagna for you in the fridge for your dinner tonight. I'm supposed to take you to get wine and Italian bread if you're interested."

"I wouldn't want to put you out."

"I don't really have anything going on. I mean there is this one paper I have to write for grad school but that can wait, it isn't due until after the New Year," Josh answered. "Come on, I'll take you to the bedroom."

"Oh really?" Maya teased.

Josh blushed. "I didn't mean it like _that_ Maya! I mean, we only just met and. . ." he trailed off, turning even redder.

Maya dropped her coat on the couch and refrained from teasing him anymore or from mentioning that lots of people slept together after they had just met. She was sure he wouldn't appreciate the comment.

He wasn't really like any of the other guys that she had ever met.

In fact, when they got to the bedroom, he stood in the hallway while she explored it. It was tinier than her master bedroom but it wasn't Harry Potter's closet either. She turned around and looked at Josh.

"You don't just have to stand there," she told him. "You could come in you know. That joke a little bit ago, it was just a joke. If we're going to spend the next couple of weeks together, you have to know that I say stupid things sometimes. I don't think twice before I speak. Come on, don't be shy."

"I'm not _shy_ ," Josh answered sheepishly as he came in and propped her suitcase and guitar up against the bureau. "Well. Do you like it?"

"You don't have to keep asking me that, you know," Maya told him, folding her arms across her chest. "I like everything just fine, thank you very much."

"Good. I'm glad. Be sure to let Riley know, okay? She was really worried about you're not liking it."

"Dude, I'm in an apartment in _New York_ freaking _City_! What's _not_ to like?" Maya answered, unfolding her arms and smiling at him. "Now come on, I think you said something about Italian bread and wine?"

"I know the perfect place to get it," Josh replied, smiling at her in return.

"Maybe you could stay for dinner," Maya said as she went back to the living room to retrieve her coat. "Show me how to heat up an oven because I'm going to be honest here, I never cook. I eat out all of the time."

"I think I could do _that_ ," Josh agreed willingly.

 **.**

Riley rummaged through the medicine for Alka-Seltzer Plus or Tums. If she ever saw fried _anything_ again, it would be too soon. She groaned when all she found was an empty package of Band-Aids, two Tampons and an empty bottle of Midol.

Maya was not very well stocked. Riley could not help but wonder how the other girl did it as she wandered to the kitchen to see if there was any plain seltzer water in the fridge. There was a tiny bottle of Pellegrino, she grabbed it gratefully and unscrewed the cap before starting to take tiny sips of it.

There was a knock on the door, Riley groaned as she went to answer it. Her eyes widened with surprise when she saw Lucas standing on the porch.

"Hey," he said cheerfully, holding up bags from Kroger's. "Isadora said that you might need some groceries."

"There better be lots of fruit and lots of vegetables in that bag," Riley answered as she opened the screen door for him.

"Fried food not sitting well with you?" Lucas asked as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Ugh," Riley groaned again as her stomach rumbled in protest. "Don't even mention _it_ to me!"

"I can fix that," Lucas told her.

"You're the one who got me into this mess!" Riley retorted.

"Hey, I just serve the food!" Lucas protested as he plopped the bags on the counter and then started to search the cabinets for spices and apple cider vinegar. He mixed it all up in water and then handed it to her.

Riley made a face after she took the first sip. "Who would drink such a vile concoction!?" she asked.

"People who want their indigestion to go away," Lucas said. "Bottom's up, City Girl! I'll stay with you until you start to feel better."

"Thanks," Riley replied, wrinkling her nose before taking another sip.

"You go and relax, maybe put on a Christmas movie or something. I'll be there in a few minutes," Lucas told her.

An hour later, Riley was feeling infinitely better. Lucas's disgusting drink had actually settled her stomach and she was a little hungry for dinner. All she wanted was a salad loaded with veggies and maybe a fruit smoothie but at least it was _something_. When the heartburn had first hit, she hadn't thought that she'd ever be able to eat anything again.

She had asked for an adventure. Who knew that the first one would be a culinary one that would cause her stomach to be upset? She hoped that the rest of them would go smoothly and wouldn't end with her feeling sick.

 **TBC. . .**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Starting next chapter, I'll be really getting into it. Maya will meet Josh's family and they'll grow a little closer. It's definitely going to be love at first sight for our favorite pairing. Meanwhile, Riley and Lucas will embark on a friendship because her own heartache is a little fresher than Maya's. I hope you'll stick around! Please tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **Love,**

 **Holly, 12/18/2015_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shout-outs: Gurst, gmwyay, Angel1D98, lalaland, momeeto2 and Discursus**

 **Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

Maya plucked the strings of her guitar as she read the tabs from her computer. She was singing some of Taylor's old songs in hope that she would get inspired to write her new song. But nothing was standing out to her among all the Adams, the Drews and the Corys in the other girl's music.

She sighed and closed her computer, frustrated with herself because of the writer's block she was experiencing. Her phone pinged and she picked it up to check her text messages, happy for the reprieve in her work. It was a text from Isadora.

 _Is - Got to Heathrow Airport safely. A little delayed because of engine trouble, Farkle is freaking out. Next stop Paris! Have you met any cute guys yet?_

 _Maya - Tell Minkus to take a chill pill! You'll be there when you get there, rather a little bit of delay than dying in the air! I haven't met any cute guys yet. Well. . . there was one. . ._

 _Is - Maya! Don't even say things like that! You might jinx us! Cute guy! Spill the details!_

 _Maya - A genius like you, believing in jinxes! What a shame._

 _Maya - He's Riley's uncle_

 _Is - Doesn't that make him way older than us?_

 _Maya - Actually. No. Maybe he's a year or two older. Riley says he's a widower._

 _Is - He's awfully young to be a widower. Intriguing. Has he said anything to you yet?_

 _Maya - About being a widower? Nope. I don't even know if I want to get involved. If I do, I would have dated every guy on the face of planet earth. Remember the closeted gay?_

 _Is - Okay. So no romance then. Even though it might be good for you. . . how's the song writing going?_

 _Maya - It isn't. I'm afraid that I'm never going to be inspired ever again. My whole career is ruined!_

 _Is - Don't have that kind of attitude boss! You'll think of something. Maybe you should date the cute widower. He is cute? Right?_

 _Maya - Cute. . . doesn't even begin to describe him. He is the best looking guy I've ever seen!_

 _Is - Even better looking than Lucas is?_

 _Maya - Your obsession needs to stop._

 _Is - I am not obsessed. But you cannot deny that Lucas is a very good looking man._

 _Maya - I will deny it to my grave. There's somebody at the door. Text me when you're going to leave Heathrow!_

 _Is - Okay. Talk to you later!_

Maya dropped the phone on the couch and went to check to see who was at her door. She peered through the peephole and then unlocked the multiple locks on Riley's door. "Uncle Boing! What are you doing here?"

"Uncle Boing?" Josh repeated. "I'm not your uncle, Maya!"

"It's just a habit I have," Maya answered. "Giving people nicknames, I mean. What are you doing here, anyways? It isn't time for dinner yet."

"Well. Something told me that you don't cook a lot, so I brought you breakfast. Or is it lunch?"

"It's 11 'o'clock, I think that qualifies as _brunch_ ," Maya replied. "You don't have to worry about me though, I had cold lasagna for breakfast."

"But you see I brought you a real New York breakfast," Josh told her. "Everything bagels smothered in cream cheese and iced coffee."

Maya hesitated, the smells coming from the brown paper bag were tantalizing, causing her stomach to grumble hungrily. "Well. . . I guess it's been a while since I ate anything. I guess you can stay but only for a little bit. I'm still working on my song."

"Well, caffeine and carbs should help," Josh said, handing her one of the large iced coffees. "So, who are you writing a song for?"

Maya took a sip of her coffee. "Ah. I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you."

"That big of a name, mmmh?"

"You have no idea," Maya answered, settling down on the couch.

Josh came over and sat down next to her. "Are they giving you a hard time? This person you're writing a song for?"

"Actually, no. She's a dream to work with," Maya answered as he handed her a bagel. She took a bite and chewed it for a minute. "It's _me_. I'm having major writer's block. Well, I'm not really having writer's block, I'm just having trouble writing a happy song. She doesn't want to sing _Garrett Sucks_ , I guess."

"Who's Garrett?" Josh asked.

Maya stopped and sighed. "My crummy ex," she answered after a second. "You know, I didn't even really like him? But it still hurt when he cheated on me and it hurt even more when he got engaged to the girl he cheated on me with. I don't even know why I'm telling you this either. I'm sorry."

"You're fine," Josh told her. "Sometimes it's nice to hear about other people's problems rather than dwelling on your own."

"Yeah. Your niece told me. . ." Maya trailed off and shook her head. "Never mind. That is none of my business. But maybe you could answer _this_ question for me."

"I'll try."

"How is it that you're Riley's uncle? You're not much older than either of us," Maya said.

"I was a mid-life crisis baby," Josh answered easily. "Three years later, my brother and sister-in-law had Riley. I know it's a little weird. But there are a lot weirder family situations than _that_."

"Oh, I don't doubt you," Maya said. "My _own_ family is definitely way weirder than that. I'm going to be 25 and my mother is having her first child with her new husband. I'm 10 years older than my half-sister and 15 years older than my twin half-brothers on my dad's side of the family. My stepmother is pregnant again too. That's right, I'm going to be 50 when my siblings are my age."

"Well, show me a normal family and I'll show you a family of liars."

"Oh, are you a family counselor or something like that?" Maya asked.

Josh laughed. "Hardly. I graduated from college with a degree in architecture and now I'm getting my Masters. I needed something to do after. . . well, I'm getting my Masters. I keep getting behind in my thesis though. I don't think I'll ever really graduate. So, did you go to college?"

"I studied music at Berkley for a while but it wasn't my scene. I moved to Tennessee and sold my first song when I was 19. It was an instant hit, got nominated for a Grammy and I've just moved my way up. I am working on the biggest song of my career right now."

"Ah yes. The elusive singer that you're working with," Josh said. "Keep on giving me hints, I'm pretty sure I'll be able to guess who it is by the time you leave. I'm a good guesser."

"Well, we'll see," Maya answered, realizing they were flirting with each other. "You know what, I really should get back to work. So, you can go, thank you for the brunch and I'll see you later on today. Okay? Okay!"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Josh asked.

"Yes, yes I am."

Josh frowned. "Why? Things were going so well."

Maya's phone pinged. "Hold on a second. That might be my assistant, she and her boyfriend are stuck at Heathrow. They're on their way to Paris for Christmas, she told me that she'd text when they were leaving."

Josh nodded.

Maya picked up her phone and unlocked the screen. Sure enough there was a message from Isadora.

 _Is - The engine is completely gone. We got a new flight. Leaving in fifteen. Who was at the door? Was it the cute uncle?_

 _Maya - Have a good flight. Text me when you get to Paris!_

 _Maya - Yes. The cute uncle was at the door. He brought brunch._

 _Maya - But he's just leaving. I still need to work on that song!_

 _Is - Have you kissed him yet? *kissy emoji*_

 _Maya - Go catch your flight!_

 _Is - I didn't hear a no!_

"Everything okay?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Thank you for asking," Maya answered. "I guess I'll see you later."

"You aren't going to tell me what's going on?" Josh asked.

"I have no idea what you mean," Maya said, all but pushing him out the door, she smiled at him. "I'll see you later, I promise!"

"I'll be here," Josh replied. "Have a good afternoon, Maya."

 **.**

Riley woke up and blinked a few times, trying to remember where she was and then it all came flooding back. She was in Tennessee! Her fiancé had been cheating on her with her arch-nemesis. She groaned and sat up, looking around her. Apparently she had never made it to Maya's bedroom the night before.

"Good! You're awake!"

"Lucas!" Riley screeched, sitting straight up. "What are you _still_ doing here?"

"I think we fell asleep during the movie last night," Lucas answered. "Sorry. I made you breakfast."

"Um. . ." Riley tucked her hair behind her ears. "Lucas, I'm sorry but I'm not looking for a new boyfriend right now."

"Riley, Riley, Riley. . . I'm not trying to get a date with you," Lucas told her. "I mean, I can see why you would think _that_. Isadora always used to think I was hitting on her before she got together with Farkle. But we only just met and I told Is that I'd look out for you while you were here since she's in Europe."

Riley blushed. "I didn't mean. . . I mean. . . I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. I'm just in a weird place right now."

"That's _fine_!" Lucas assured her. "I'm just giving you a hard time. Come on, I'll take you to the diner to get some breakfast."

"Okay," Riley agreed. "But first let me get cleaned up and changed and reapply my makeup. And I am _not_ getting fried food again. Like _ever_!"

"Don't worry. I'll give you plain old buttermilk pancakes and coffee."

"Can I get a mocha?" Riley asked.

"Sorry darlin', it's a _diner_. We serve coffee two ways. Black and with cream and sugar. But if you really want a mocha then I'm sure I can find you one somewhere. I mean it _is_ Nashville, we make coffee as well as any place in New York can."

Riley blush grew deeper. "I didn't mean to insinuate. . ."

"Riley, you really are fine," Lucas assured her, deciding to take a step back and quit teasing her, at least until they got to know each other better. "Come on, you go and get ready for the day. I'll be waiting for you."

"Thank you," Riley said, disappearing upstairs.

After she had showered, brushed her teeth and changed into clean clothes and underwear, she felt even better than she had the night before.

"Ready?" Lucas asked as she descended the stairs, feeling like a new woman.

"I am," Riley answered.

"Good. I'm almost late for my shift. If we hurry, we'll make it just in time."

Riley shook her head. "Lucas, you don't even know me. Why are you being so nice?"

"Well. Maya told us what happened," Lucas replied. "We all felt bad. . . aside from that it's the southern hospitality thing. My ma would whip me if she knew I wasn't treating you kindly." 

Riley smiled, completely charmed by the southern boy standing in front of her. She knew in another life they could be best friends, in another life maybe she could have even loved him. But this wasn't a different kind of life. She shook her head. "Hey, I'm starving. How about taking me to get that breakfast you mentioned?"

Lucas smiled at her. "Sure."

They went back to the diner from the day before and Lucas exchanged some good-natured teasing with an older, black woman named Sheila about the music she was playing on the jukebox.

"If you don't like the music, Lucas then you should change it sugar," Sheila answered as she rang the bell and then shouted. "Order up!"

"I'll get on that in a minute," Lucas said. "You can sit at the counter, Riley. Sheila, you better make Riley some of your state famous chocolate chip pancakes."

Sheila nodded. "Sure thing. You'll love 'em sweetie. It's good for what ails you."

"Oh, I hope so," Riley answered, whatever residues of homesickness she was feeling evaporated under Sheila's kind gaze.

 **.**

Maya changed five times before she finally settled on an oversized, green turtleneck cable knit sweater and skinny jeans. She didn't want to put too much effort into her appearance. She wasn't interested in Josh Matthews after all, she didn't want to give him any reason to believe she _was_.

She applied a layer of nude lipstick and clipped back her hair into a French twist. She was finished just in time for a knock on the door. She grabbed her coat and went to answer it. Josh was waiting for her. 

"Ready?" Josh asked.

Maya nodded. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I can't believe I actually agreed to meet your family."

"It'll be fine. They all really want to meet you," Josh answered as she closed and locked the door behind them.

"Okay," Maya said. "Well then, here goes nothing."

 **.**

"Hey family!" Josh called out, entering the apartment without even knocking and dragging Maya along with him.

"There you are Josh, we were starting to wonder when you'd get here!"

"You know I'd never miss family dinner," Josh answered, pushing Maya towards her. "Topanga, this is Maya Hart. Maya, this is my sister-in-law Topanga Matthews."

"Hey Maya!" Topanga said cheerfully. "Good to meet you! How are you enjoying New York City so far?"

"Well, so far I've only seen the Airport, a thrift store called _Demolition_ and your daughter's apartment but other than that, I'm enjoying it," Maya answered.

"Awww. Josh, you should show her around New York when you're done with finals," Topanga suggested as she started to chop tomatoes for salad.

"Oh, he really doesn't have to!" Maya said quickly. "I'm fine, _really_. . ."

"Maya's busy writing a song for some superstar," Josh told Topanga. "It's all very hush-hush but it's very important. I think she came to New York for the inspiration, not to sightsee."

"I just meant. . . I wouldn't want to inconvenience you Josh."

"Oh, it isn't an inconvenience!" Josh assured her. "I don't have much going on after I'm done with school for the semester. We can work something out so you'll have the chance to work on your song and explore the city."

Maya sighed. "Fine. I'll see what I can do."

"Perfect!" Topanga said. "Hey, Josh would you run down the hall and tell Auggie that it's time to come home now? Dinner's almost ready."

"Sure," Josh replied.

"I think he likes you," Topanga confided when Josh had left.

Maya's eyes widened. "But we've only just met! He _can't_ like me!"

"Oh honey! Haven't you ever heard of love at first sight?" Topanga asked.

"Lo- _love_!?" Maya choked. "How is _that_ even possible?"

Topanga smiled. "Oh it just is with the Matthews boys."

"Did I hear the word _love_?" A tall man with curly hair asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Yes. We were just talking about how Josh loves Maya, here," Topanga answered. "Maya, this is my husband, Cory. Cory, Maya."

"Mmmh," Cory said. "Oh! I know who you are! Topanga, this is Shawn's stepdaughter. I cannot believe I didn't put two and two together when I heard you were coming! It's nice to finally meet you! Shawn has told me so much about you and your mother!"

"Wow. So, _you're_ the Cory Matthews that he's always talking about," Maya answered. "It's a small world, isn't it?"

"You're even prettier than you are in your pictures," Cory told her. "I can see why Josh liked you right away. It's about time that little brother of mine gets into a relationship again. It's been such a long time since he's actually looked at another woman."

" _Excuse me?"_ Maya croaked.

"Oh, it isn't _my_ place to tell _that_ story!" Cory replied. "He'll tell you when he's ready."

Maya smiled. Even though this family was a little more intrusive than what she was used to, she liked them. They were warm, friendly and very open. She could see right away why Shawn loved them so much. She just what her life would like if they had been in it since she was a little girl.

Until Shawn had come along for her mother, she'd lived life thinking all love did was break and burn and end.

 **TBC. .**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Josh's story, coming** _ **soon**_ **. Like, next chapter** _ **soon**_ **and there will be more from Riley in Tennessee. I'll be honest, I feel like I'm writing this story by the seat of my pants. I have no idea what I'm doing here. I hope you're enjoying whatever this is. Please review, if you have the time or inclination! Thank you in advance. I'll be making daily updates from here on out.**

 **Love,**

 **Holly, 12/21/2015**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shout-outs: lalaland, meltiny95, Guest, Marilove24, Discursus, momeeto2, kamacori and Angel1D98**

 **Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

"What happened to your wife?" Maya asked bluntly as he walked her home later that night.

Josh rubbed the back of his neck. "What did Riley tell you?"

"Nothing," Maya answered. "Just that you were a widower when I asked if there were any men in New York. So, what happened to her?"

"She died," Josh replied.

"How?" Maya insisted. "I know I probably shouldn't be asking you this since we barely know each other but I would really like to know."

"It's a long story," Josh said.

"And I've got time," Maya told him.

"If I tell you, I'm not going to end up in the top 40 countdown on the Ryan Seacrest Show, am I?"

"Whatever you tell me will stay between us," Maya promised. "I won't write a song about it, I won't tell anyone about it."

Josh dropped his hand. "I haven't told a lot of people about it. Her family knows, my family knows. Zay has an idea what happened. Other than that, we've kept it a secret."

"You're making me nervous," Maya said. "It must have been terrible if you have to keep it a secret."

"I promised her parents," Josh answered. "We all did."

Maya released a deep breath. "Well, listen. . . I know all about making promises to keep secrets. You don't _have_ to tell me."

"No. Your confidentiality agreement is different than having to keep _this_ secret," Josh said. "I've kept the secret for too long. It's time I told somebody else what happened. Who knows, it might help me finally start to move on."

 **.**

"Lucas," Riley said as she came into the diner later that night. "Maya doesn't have a tree, do you think you could take me to get one?"

Lucas smiled. "Sure."

"You're going to have to take me to get lights and ornaments, I looked and Maya doesn't have any."

"Of course she doesn't," Lucas answered. "Maya is not a Christmas hater but she doesn't really love to make a big deal about the holidays either. She'll leave a bowl of candy out for trick-or-treaters instead of having to deal with people."

Riley shook her head. "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh?" Lucas repeated.

"It's just that. . . I don't think she'll like staying at my apartment very much," Riley told him. "Not only did I deck it out for Christmas but my parents, brother and uncle are _always_ around. And then there's Zay. . ."

"Riley, don't worry about it!" Lucas interjected. "Isn't trading places about getting out of your comfort zone?"

"All she needed was a change of scenery to write a song," Riley answered. "Not a whole entire family and a very annoying, albeit sweet, friend bothering her all of the time. I should have warned her!"

Lucas laughed. "Really, it'll be good for her! And who knows? She might even be good for _them_. I mean. . . she mentioned something about your uncle being a widower. Maybe something will happen between them. . . although, that's probably _not_ going to happen because he's probably old with a beer gut."

"No. . . no. . ." Riley answered shaking her head, a look of concern spread over her face. "He's actually only three years older than me. And he certainly doesn't have a _beer_ gut. Nobody in my family is really fat. You don't think. . . I mean, that would be weird. Right? If they were attracted to each other?"

"Weird?"

"Never mind! I don't want to think about it. Are you done with your shift now? I'm really excited to get a tree and to decorate it!"

"You go on and enjoy yourself!" Sheila called. "I'll be fine! Come back for breakfast in the morning, Riley! The specialty is butter pecan waffles!"

"I'll be here!" Riley answered.

 **.**

"Her name was Sophia," Josh said. "We met when we were seniors in high school, she'd just moved here to New York from Mexico City. I fell in love with her almost as soon as we met. She would always joke it took her a few minutes longer to fall in love with me. When we graduated. I impulsively asked her to marry me and she agreed. We got married right before college started even though everybody told us it was a bad idea and we were happy. Well, I thought we were happy. . . but after Christmas, Sophia started to show signs of depression."

Maya nodded, she could already tell where this story was going. It was more tragic than she had ever thought, she put her hand on his knee and looked at him. It was too late to turn back now. "Go on," she encouraged.

"So, she started seeing a therapist and I thought she was getting better," Josh continued. "She was taking medicine and talking to somebody weekly. But it got worse. The medication she was on stopped working and she started looking for harder drugs to "numb the pain". When she was using, she said awful things. . . she hated me, she hated the United States. She hated me. . . I forced her into marriage at such a young age. One time I got arrested for possession of illegal drugs because she had hid them in my book bag. I loved her. I couldn't leave her. Not even when the affairs started."

"Oh Josh. . ."

"She got pregnant and for a while, she was better. She got sober and she started to take care of herself. She was almost the girl I'd fallen in love with. But then. . ." Josh swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "But then. . . she lost the baby and we were right back to where we started. Except it was worse. The partying, the drugs, the staying out late. We spent more time apart than we did together. And then. . . I got the call from one of her many one-night stands.

"She had overdosed. He didn't know if it was accidental or if she meant to do it. He had called 911 right away but it was too late. She was gone. Her life, ended just like that. We were only 23. . . her parents begged us all to keep it a secret because they couldn't bear their daughter being remembered _that_ way. So, they told everybody it was a car accident. Sophia's father is the hospital's head heart surgeon, so they were more than happy to help him out with our deception. There. Now you know."

Maya leaned over and kissed him when he was done talking. She had never felt more compelled to do something in all of her life and she was a woman prone to giving into impulse. It was usually what got her into trouble.

"Sorry," she whispered after pulling away when she realized he wasn't kissing her back. "I mean. . . I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you."

"No. . . no. _No._ Don't-don't say that you're sorry. You didn't do anything wrong."

Josh whispered back, weaving his fingers through her hair before _he_ kissed _her_.

 **.**

"So, we've got the tree, we've got hot chocolate and we've got the ornaments. Are you ready to get started decorating the tree?" Lucas asked.

"We just need one more thing!" Riley answered, bounding up the stairs to go and get something from her suitcase. She returned a few seconds later with a copy of _White Christmas_. "We _need_ to watch this while we decorate."

"Okay," Lucas said agreeably. "There's just one thing. . ."

"What?"

"I've never watched _White Christmas_ before," he replied.

"Well then, you are in for a treat my friend," Riley told him as she put it on. "It's only one of the best Christmas movies _ever_."

"I think _Die Hard_ pretty much has that locked up."

" _Die Hard_!?" Riley repeated. "What kind of childhood did you have?"

"There wasn't a lot of Christmas spirit around my house," Lucas said. "I mean. We had a tree and presents and we went to church on Christmas Eve, other than that we weren't much for tradition."

Riley shook her head. "What kind of life is _that_?"

"It wasn't a bad one," Lucas answered. "Sure it might not have been typical. Maybe my father was a little harder on me than my friends' fathers were on them. But I wasn't the best kid, I liked to get into fights and cause trouble. I probably deserved it. And everybody said I turned out okay. There's nothing lacking in my life because my family didn't have traditions."

"Well. You _are_ an okay kid even though you didn't have a _normal_ childhood."

"But is there such a thing as _normal_?" Lucas replied.

"No. I guess not," Riley admitted. "Believe it or not, I was kind of dorky when I was a kid."

"You a dork? I couldn't imagine it!" Lucas teased.

"I know it's hard to imagine _now_. But I was all limbs, I had no idea how to balance on my legs and I had a lisp."

"I'm sure you were cute," Lucas said. "I mean. . . look at you now, _of course_ you were cute!"

Riley beamed and giggled a little bit. "Lucas, that is _wildly_ inappropriate!"

"Wildly?"

"Okay. Lucas that is just a _little_ bit inappropriate. I am going through a breakup right now," Riley reminded him, her smile faltered and she sighed. "I was supposed to get married in thirteen days."

"You aren't going to cry on me, are you?" Lucas asked with concern as he stepped in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders.

Riley shook her head even though her eyes were filling with tears. "No. No. I've cried enough over him. He isn't worth it, right? Never mind that I loved him and I thought we were going to spend the rest of our lives together."

Lucas pulled her into a hug and awkwardly patted her on the back. "I'm sorry Riley."

Riley sighed against his chest. "Maybe I should have just slept with him. That's the whole reason he broke up with me in the first place."

Lucas shook his head. "Don't say that. A girl like you would be worth the wait."

"You don't know that," Riley mumbled. "You don't know me."

"Well, no," Lucas agreed. "But I do know if I were lucky enough to have had you first, I wouldn't have done anything to mess up my chances with you."

"You're sweet," Riley said, sighing again. "I really could use sweet right about now."

"Come on," Lucas answered, letting her go. "Let's finish decorating the tree and try to get your mind off of it."

"Okay."

Lucas paused and then smiled at her. "I meant what I said, you'd be worth the wait. Your fiancé was a jerk for not seeing that. He didn't deserve you. And you, you deserve better."

Riley smiled at him in return and gave him another hug. "Thank you Lucas. That really means a lot to me."

 **.**

Maya couldn't stop herself from kissing Josh even though they were on his niece's couch and he'd just been vulnerable with her. But vulnerability was what intimacy was born from and Maya had already been attracted to Josh from the first moment that they had met.

"Maybe we should stop," Maya finally forced herself to say. "I wouldn't want to do anything we'd regret later on."

"You're right, you're right," Josh agreed as he eased away from her. "I think I should just go home for the night."

Maya bit the bottom of her lip and smiled at him sheepishly. "Okay."

Josh kissed her one more time and pushed her hair away from her face. "I'll see you tomorrow? I'll give you that tour of New York?"

"Yeah. Okay," Maya agreed, getting up to show him to the door. "Goodnight Josh."

"Goodnight Maya," Josh answered.

 **TBC. . .**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well. There you have it. Josh's story about how he became a widower. From the moment I decided he was going to have lost his wife, I couldn't decide how she would die. My first thought was a brain aneurysm, my second thought was her getting hit by a taxi when she was biking. Anything was going to be tragic at their age. But I promised** _ **terribly**_ **tragic and here we are.**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **Holly, 12/22/2015_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shout-Outs: kamacori, Anabanana06, Discurus, , lalaland, and Angel1D98**

 **Rate: T**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

"Wake up sleepy head!" Lucas said, shaking Riley's arm. "Today is my day off. I thought you might want to go and get that mocha we talked about."

"Did you spend the night again?" Riley mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

"It was all totally innocent," Lucas answered. "You do have the habit of falling asleep without saying goodnight though."

"Lucas, we can't do this."

"What is that we can't do?" Lucas asked. "Be friends?"

"Be _more_ than friends," Riley answered.

"That's all I'm trying to be," Lucas told her. "I'm just trying to be your friend. Do you really think every guy that's nice to you is interested?"

Riley looked a little embarrassed. "No! _No!_ I mean, there hasn't really ever been anyone interested. Well, except for Charlie. And all the things you said last night. . . like how I would be worth the wait. Guys shouldn't say those kinds of things to girls unless they're seriously interested in them."

"I thought it was what you needed to hear to make you feel better!" Lucas protested.

"Of course it made me feel better," Riley answered. "But it gave me the wrong idea at the same time."

"Girls are more trouble than they're worth!" Lucas said.

"Is that why you haven't a girlfriend since you moved here?" Riley asked sweetly.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Farkle and Isadora talk way too much. I just haven't met anybody I like enough to date. I could date any girl that I wanted. Enough have asked me."

"Oh. I'm _sure_ they have!" Riley said, smirking at him.

"I haven't said yes to any of them."

"You should," Riley told him. "You might find somebody you actually like."

"You know what they say," Lucas answered. "Once burned, twice as shy."

Riley looked shocked. "No! Lucas, _you too_?"

"It's the whole reason I moved to Tennessee. I couldn't live in the same place as them. I didn't want to see him get my happily ever after."

"I'm sorry. . . I didn't know. . ."

"I haven't told anybody since it happened. You're the first person I've told _here_."

Riley eyed him. "You aren't just saying this to make me sleep with you, _are you_!?"

Lucas looked taken aback. "Why would I do _that_!?"

"I don't know. Don't guys usually do that sort of thing to get you to sleep with them?" Riley asked. "I mean. I wouldn't know I don't have any vast experience in _that_ department."

"Yeah. Guys usually say that kind of stuff to get girls to sleep with them," Lucas answered. "But I'm _not_. Her name was Lucy. . ."

"Lucy!? Lucas and _Lucy_!?" Riley snickered. "Could this sound anymore made up?"

"I know but it really did happen. Her name was Lucy and she left me for my brother," Lucas answered. "My family said I must have done _something_ to deserve it because I was always a screw up. So, I left them."

"Wow," Riley said. "I really am sorry, Lucas."

"I'm better off this way," Lucas said.

"Nobody's-"

"Come on New York, let's go and get that mocha," Lucas interrupted.

"Okay," Riley agreed.

 **.**

Maya was awake before the sun. But she hadn't gotten much sleep anyways after hearing Josh's story and after the kiss that had almost rendered her speechless.

She rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready to explore New York City with Josh. She had just finished applying her makeup when there was a sharp knock on the door. She screwed her tube of mascara shut and went to open it.

Josh was standing in the threshold just like she knew he would be. He smiled at her shyly and held out one of the iced macchiatos that he was holding. "You look pretty this morning, Maya."

Maya bit her lip and blushed despite herself. "Thank you Josh, you don't look so bad yourself."

Maya knew that there should have been some sort of awkwardness between them. They had made out without _really_ knowing each other, after all and she was usually the kind of girl who made a boy wait until they'd dated a month before she even let him get to first base. But there was no such awkwardness between them except for a little bit of shyness.

Instead of letting it stand in her way, she leaned in and gave him a kiss, he kissed her back. It was still the sweetest sensation and Maya knew instinctively that if she kissed him every day for the rest of their lives, it would always feel like she was kissing him again for the first time. With that thought flittering across her mind, she pulled away.

"Hi," Josh whispered, blue eyes meeting blue eyes.

"Hi," Maya replied, pushing her hair away from her face. "So, um, so are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," Josh answered. "But you might want to get a coat first. It is a bit chilly outside, I wouldn't want you to freeze."

"Oh. My coat! _Right_!" Maya said, laughing as she darted back into the house. "I almost forgot!"

"That's okay," Josh told her as he helped her into her coat.

Maya pulled her hair out of the collar of her coat. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Josh replied. "Um, Maya, could I ask you something?"

"Of course Josh! You could ask me anything!"

"Would you. . . do you mind if I held your hand?"

Maya's face broke out into a smile. "Yes you may."

Josh took her hand and smiled back at her. "It's been awhile since I've done this."

"You're doing just fine," Maya assured him.

"Well, come on, we're off to Butter for brunch."

" _Butter!?"_ Maya repeated. "That is only one of the nicest places in New York to eat. Are you sure that you can afford it?"

"A little bit," Josh answered. "Don't you worry about it."

"Well, okay then! I'll just have to take your word for it!" Maya said excitedly. "Wow! You only hear about Butter on TV shows and usually the wealthy girls are having fabulous parties there!"

"I'm trying to make up for yesterday. I was kind of a downer."

Maya squeezed his hand. "Don't worry about it! Your story _was_ sad but I _asked_ you to tell me what happened. Remember?"

Josh sighed in what Maya was sure sounded like relief.

"Besides," Maya continued. "If you'd really bothered me than I wouldn't have even opened the door for you this morning. Ask my boyfriend before Garrett."

"Did he cheat on you too?" Josh asked curiously.

Maya shook her head. " _No!_ No he didn't cheat on me but everything he ever said to me turned out to be a lie."

"Maya you deserve so much more than _that_. I'm sorry."

"Do you want to know a secret? I didn't really like either of them _that_ much anyways. I mean, I _was_ hurt when Garrett was cheating on me but I didn't cry and that never made sense to me because I honestly thought we would spend forever together. But to be honest, I can't remember the last time I was happy."

"Well, I cry all the time," Josh told her. "It's almost like a disease really."

"You're just saying that to be nice," Maya said.

"No, I _do_ cry all the time," Josh answered. "I have ever since my wife died. It can be at anything, really. A good book, a movie, her favorite song on the radio. It could be anything, really."

"You still really love her, don't you?" Maya asked before sighing. "Oh to have that kind of constant love in my life."

"Maya, there is room in my heart to love again," Josh said.

"Well, who said anything about love? We hardly know each other and then I'm going to go back to Tennessee after Christmas."

"Just in case."

"We're not going to fall in love with each other!" Maya replied stoutly. "I'll sort of help you get your feet wet again, be your rebound so to speak and _you_ , you my handsome Uncle Boing will help me get over _him_ cheating on me. How does that sound?"

"You aren't allowing any room to fall in love with each other then?" Josh asked.

"Nope."

"Fine. We won't fall in love with each other then," Josh said. "Oh and _don't_ call me Uncle Boing. I'm _not_ your Uncle, Maya and it makes all of this _very_ weird."

"I'll try very hard _not_ to call you Uncle Boing," Maya promised.

"Good. Now that we've got that settled, what do you say to eating some breakfast and getting to know each other better?"

"That sounds _fantastic_ ," Maya answered.

 **.**

"See, I told you there were places that makes coffee just as good as any place in New York does," Lucas said as Riley sipped at her mocha and took in her surroundings.

"Really Lucas, I'm not the sort of person who thinks life begins and ends in New York," Riley told him. "I may have never been out of New York until this week but I do know that life exists outside of it."

"You've never been outside New York City?" Lucas asked, looking surprised.

"Well, that's not exactly true," Riley amended. "I've been to New Jersey and to Philadelphia because that's where my grandparents live but other than that. I haven't even been to Disney World."

"Aren't you scared of life passing you by?"

"I've never thought about it," Riley answered honestly. "Not until now. Up until last week, I always thought I knew what my life would be like. I would marry my childhood sweetheart and start a family, just like my parents did. I guess I need to learn how to be my own person, apart from their legacy."

"I think you're already doing a pretty good job," Lucas said. "You're here, aren't you? Come on, I want to take you somewhere, New York."

"Oh?" Riley asked as they stood up together. "Am I going to like it?"

"I think so," Lucas replied.

 **.**

"So, Maya, tell me about _you_ ," Josh said as they lingered over coffee.

Maya bit the bottom of her lip and sighed. "Why don't you go first? I don't know anything about _you_. I mean, aside from the part about your wife, your life has to be better than _mine_."

Josh paused a second and sat back in his chair. "Well, let's see, my father owns a well-known outdoors store in Philly. My mom is a homemaker and works part time at an art gallery. I'm the youngest of four, I have two brothers and one sister. I wasn't planned, in fact mom says that dad was planning on buying a motorcycle or a sport's car when she found out she was pregnant with me.

"I was born on Valentine's Day, mom went into labor with me during Topanga's bridal shower. I was premature, so for a while they weren't sure if I was going to live or not. But I survived against all odds and here I am today, finishing up grad school. My oldest brother is a congressman, my brother and sister-in-law have been ruining people's lives since 1993. When I was younger, Cory used to tell me that I was going to meet somebody as wonderful as Topanga one day."

"And you did," Maya said.

"I don't know," Josh admitted. "I'm not Sophia was my Topanga. If she was, maybe everything that happened wouldn't have happened."

"Well, you're young," Maya reminded him. "There's plenty of time for you to fall in love and get married again."

"I hope so," Josh answered. "Okay. What about you?"

Maya sighed. "Okay. I'm going to say this fast. I was born in New York but my dad got a job in Tennessee before my first birthday, so he moved us all there. My dad, mom and I were all very close because it was just the three of us. When I was six, dad decided he wasn't ready to have a family and he walked out on me and my mom. When he finally decided he was ready to be a father, he got remarried and started a whole _new_ family. I cried all the time back then but I decided I had to toughen up and I haven't cried since."

"I'm so sorry Maya," Josh murmured, placing his hand over her's.

Maya shook her head. "Don't be, it isn't _your_ fault."

"How'd you become a songwriter?" Josh asked.

"I entered a writing contest for Big Machine Records," Maya answered. "The prize was 1,000 dollars and a five song contract. They liked my songs so much, they kept me on after I'd written the promised five songs."

"Hey, I have an idea!" Josh said as he signaled for the check.

"What?" Maya asked.

"You'll see!" Josh answered, mysteriously.

 **.**

3 hours and some minutes later, Lucas was pulling into the Dollywood parking lot.

"What are we doing here?" Riley asked curiously.

"Well, since you've never been to Disney World, I'm assuming that you've never been here either."

"No. I told you, I've never been outside of Philly," Riley answered.

"Well, Dollywood is one of the next best things to Disney World," Lucas replied.

"I know. My Uncle Shawn wrote a piece about it on his travel blog," Riley said. "He said the best time of year to come was at Christmastime. . ."

"And so, here we are!" Lucas said. "Dollywood, at Christmastime. It's my treat."

"Really, you don't have to do this for me!" Riley told him as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"I know I don't. I _want_ to though," Lucas said. "Come on. We have the whole day in front of us and the best part of Dollywood is when it's all lit up for Christmas at _night_."

 **.**

"Play something," Josh said, sitting Maya down at the piano in the music store.

"What do you want me to play?" Maya asked.

"The song you won the contest with," Josh answered. " _Anything_ , just play something!"

Maya plunked out the first few notes of one of the saddest songs she had ever heard. Her mother had played it over and over again when her father had first left them and it had been the first song she had learned to play on the piano. After a while, she added vocals to it.

" _A room is still a room, even when there's nothing there but gloom. But a room is not a house and a house is not a home when the two of us are far apart and one of us has a broken heart. Now and then I call your name and suddenly your face appears. But it's just a crazy game when it ends, it ends in tears. Darling, have a heart, don't let one mistake keep us apart. I'm not meant to live alone, turn this house into a home. When I climb the stairs and turn the key, oh please be there. Still in love with me!"_

She stopped playing, her chest constricting slightly as waves of memories washed over her. But still, she didn't cry even though she was overwhelmed with emotion.

"There you go," she said. "I played for you."

"I didn't mean to upset you," Josh answered, sitting down beside her on the bench. "You play beautifully though. Why aren't you making albums?"

"I have no desire to," Maya replied. "I enjoy writing music, _not_ performing it."

"You are unlike any other girl that I've ever met."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Oh, it's definitely a good thing," Josh assured her.

"I suppose it'll cause problems."

"Maybe," Josh agreed. "But we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Come on, I'll take you to the Empire State Building now. We'll see Rockefeller later, when it's all lit up for the night. You're going to love it."

 **.**

Lucas was right.

Dollywood was beautiful at night, all lit up with Christmas lights. They took a ride on the Dollywood Express to get the full experience and Riley was rendered speechless by the lights and the sounds.

She left the park, tired and cold but content and so thankful to the Texan boy who was trying so hard to help her move past her troubles.

 **TBC. . .**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **I have never been to Disney World but daddy has more than compensated for that by taking us to places other magical places like Dollywood, Storyland and Canobie Lake Park.**

 **Dollywood is** _ **truly**_ **a magical place at Christmas. It is literally** _ **drenched**_ **out in white and multicolored lights, which is fitting for a woman as colorful and larger than life like Miss Parton. I thought since Riley was in Tennessee, I should revisit one of my favorite Christmas memories and put her into Dollywood for the day. Like her, my family rode the express train and a newscaster and his family from our area shared his caramel corn with my family. I omitted that detail but I remember it dearly.**

 **And what do you think of Maya and Josh? Will they keep their deal and not fall in love? If you know me at all or have seen the Holiday then you know that the answer is** _ **no, of course not**_ **.**

 **Tell me what you thought! I'll be back with more soon. I just watched the Holiday with my daddy the other day and I can tell you that this will span into New Years.**

 **A very Merry Christmas to all my readers, I'm wishing you love and all the best things in life.**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **Holly, 12/25/2015_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Shout-Outs: Guest, Discurus, Guest and momeeto2**

 **Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

 _Maya - Something happened._

 _Is - Something with the cute uncle?_

 _Maya - Maybe. . ._

 _Is - Did you sleep with him!?_

 _Maya - No! I am *NOT* the kind of girl who sleeps with guys I don't even know!_

 _Is - Are you the kind of girl who sleeps with *anybody*?_

 _Maya - Didn't you lose your virginity to your future husband?_

 _Is - He hasn't even proposed yet!_

 _Is - Do you like him?_

 _Maya - Do I like who?_

 _Is - the Uncle?_

 _Maya - I dunno. . ._

 _Maya - We kissed. . ._

 _Maya - But I told him that it was just going to be a holiday fling._

 _Is - Maya Hart!_

 _Maya - What? I am in no way going to be his rebound girl! And at this point, that's what I would be. I think he still loves his wife._

 _Is - If you say so. . ._

 _Is - Did you shave your legs?_

 _Maya - I'm not even going to justify that question with a response. Josh and I are just about to sit down for dinner. Text me later._

 _Is - Okay. Have fun!_

 **.**

Maya clicked her phone off and smiled at Josh.

"Is everything okay with your friend?" Josh asked.

"Oh yeah, everything's fine. She's just. . . teasing me," Maya answered. "I'm not very good at this whole thing."

"This whole thing?" Josh repeated.

"Romantic relationships. . ." Maya clarified. "Well. . . any kind of relationship, actually. My longest, most relationship has actually been with Isadora, believe it or not."

"I'm sure you'll find somebody who's worthy of you one day," Josh said.

"You're so sweet," Maya told him.

Josh leaned in and kissed her. "You are too."

Maya laughed. "You wouldn't be saying that if you really knew me."

"I don't know. I think I still would even if I knew you. . ." Josh answered.

Maya pulled away from him and paused for a second. "Josh. . ."

"Maya?" Josh asked.

"What if. . . what if we went back to Riley's apartment instead of having dinner?"

Realization dawned on Josh's face and was quickly replaced with shyness. "I'm probably not _that_ good at it anymore. . ."

"So? I'm not that good at _it_ either," Maya told him. "I've been too busy to really have a real relationship. And in the not having a real relationship, my songwriting has suffered."

"So, you're just using me then?"

"No," Maya answered, shaking her head. "I would never do that."

Josh kissed her again. "Come on. As long as your mystery songstress won't be on the radio singing about our love affair, I think I will take you up on your offer."

"I already told you, I'm not going to write about this," Maya replied.

 **.**

"Want some hot chocolate or something?" Riley asked.

"I have to work the early shift tomorrow," Lucas said. "I really should go home to my own house tonight."

"Oh."

"You do know where the car keys are, right? Just in case you need to go somewhere?"

"Isadora said they were by the front door," Riley said.

"Okay then. When you wake up, you can come and see me at the diner. Maybe have some breakfast."

"No! No more diner food!"

"Are you afraid of getting fat?" Lucas asked, his voice teasing.

"No. It's just that it's wreaking havoc on my digestive system! I don't eat like this every day in New York."

"I'll have Sheila make you a fruit salad or something," Lucas said.

"It's fine. I'll just stay here in the morning and let you do your job. You do have a life outside of entertaining me, you know. Besides, I need time to myself. I haven't had time to think or to breathe since I found out Charlie was cheating on me."

"Okay," Lucas said, smiling at her. "Goodnight Riley. Call me if you need anything or if get tired of being by yourself."

Riley followed him to the door to let him out and lock up after he had left. "Okay. Goodnight Lucas."

And then she was all alone.

 **.**

"I don't do this sort of thing," Maya whispered in the dark.

"You're in good company," Josh whispered in reply, turning on his stomach and tracing patterns into her bare back. "I don't usually do things like this either."

"Maybe this isn't the time to get crazy."

"Sweetie, we already got _crazy_ ," Josh answered. "But what was so crazy about it? We're not two strangers who met in a bar. You already know my most intimate secret, I know things about you. Except for who you're writing a song for."

Maya laughed at his attempt to break the tension with his last statement. It had almost worked. She reached out for him and sighed. "You aren't going anywhere, are you?"

"Not if you don't want me to," Josh answered.

"I want you to be here when I wake up in the morning," Maya replied. "Please. . ."

"Then I'm going to be here," Josh promised, pulling her close and kissing her.

Both of them successfully ignored the first blossomings of true romance that was stirring up underneath the snowy interiors that had formerly been their hearts. They didn't know how much trouble that they were going to be in once Christmas vacation ended and they had to make plans to go their separate ways.

 **.**

Riley rummaged through Maya's liquor cabinet and poured herself a very small glass of whipped cream vodka mixed in with a larger part of club soda because she wasn't good at holding her booze but she had never tried any kind of flavored vodka and this was supposed to be a period of living dangerously. Of doing things she wouldn't normally do otherwise.

Besides, a little bit of alcohol never hurt anyone and she wasn't the kind of person to drink in excess. She took her glass into the living room and flipped through Maya's vinyls, looking for something to listen to.

Riley put _1989_ on the record player, turned it up as loud as it would go and then she danced to forget him. She whirled and twirled, spilling drops of liquid on her skirt while she shouted the lyrics to "All You Had to Do Was Stay", she stopped short when the song ended and fell on the couch, a little breathless from the exertion. She took a sip of her drink and laughed to herself.

She hadn't realized it until now but she was starting to feel free.

 **.**

Maya woke up the next morning to an empty bed. She was sure Josh had broken his promises and crept out of the apartment as soon as he had gotten the chance. She buried her head in her pillow, embarrassed with herself for her vulnerability from the night before and for actually thinking he would stay.

"Maya? Is everything okay?"

"You're still here!" Maya said, sitting up and pushing her hair away from her face. "Josh, I thought you had left!"

"I told you I would stay," Josh answered, coming into the room and sitting down beside her on the bed.

"But you weren't here when I woke up."

"I was in the kitchen," Josh said. "Making your coffee."

"I just thought. . ."

"Maya, I'm going to be here for your whole entire vacation," Josh told her. "Unless you tell me to go. And even then I might fight it a little bit. You make me feel something and it's been awhile since I've felt _something_."

"Same here," Maya answered, slightly surprised by her own admission.

"How about we agree to take it easy on each other then?"

"Deal!" Maya whispered, sealing their agreement with a kiss.

 **TBC. . .**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **The next chapter will probably skip ahead to Christmas because New Year's is in 4 days and I do not want to drag a holiday story on into January. I hope you all had a very good Christmas and that you enjoyed this very short chapter. I'll be back with more soon, I promise. In the meantime, I hope you will tell me what you thought of this.**

 **Sorry this is late. I woke up sick on Christmas morning and it threw me through a loop. Sore throats and the holidays do not mix!**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **Love,**

 **Holly, 12/28/2015_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Shout-Outs: Guest, Guest and evergirl2000**

 **Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9**

"I think I came up with something good," Maya told Josh the day before Christmas Eve. "Do you know if there's a place around here that I could record it so I can send the demo to Big Machine Records?"

"Sure. I know somebody who goes to Julliard. He owes me a favor," Josh answered. "Could you show me what you wrote, maybe?"

"Well. It isn't the exact song she's going to record," Maya warned him. "Because it's a Christmas song but you inspired me."

"Hey, I thought you said I wasn't going to end up on the radio!" Josh teased.

"Don't worry, this will stay between you and me and. . . well, the singer that I'm writing a song for," Maya promised as she tuned up her guitar and started to strum a few chords. "But I swear, she won't say anything either. Okay, are you ready? I'm only going to sing you a sample."

"Ready," Josh answered.

" _Walking around this frozen town, I'm wrapped up like a bow, in your arms, shooting stars, we're bouncing off the snowflakes, falling down and decorating all the tangled lights. There's nothing like these silver nights, nothing like these silver nights, Nothing like these silver nights with you!"_

"With _me_?" Josh asked, grinning at her.

"With _you_ ," Maya confirmed, laughing joyfully. She couldn't believe how happy she actually was, she had never felt this way before about anybody. The past 8 days had been fantastic, she didn't want it to end.

But she wasn't going to admit this to Josh because they had to separate when her vacation was over and she didn't want to complicate it even though she was already complicating it because she could feel the first stirrings of love for him in her heart.

At least she thought it was love.

She didn't know what love looked like.

"Hey, I just texted my friend Austin and he said that he could get us into the studio to record that demo," Josh told her, breaking into her thoughts. "Normally the campus is closed for the holidays but he's got connections."

Maya put her guitar away and smiled at him. "Sounds good to me."

Josh put his arm around her and together they walked out of the apartment. Both of them trapped in their new secrets, the secret of liking each other a little more than they were supposed to.

 **.**

"I'm not even thinking about it," Riley promised Topanga. "I think not marrying him is going to be a good thing. I'm okay. But I do miss you guys a lot. I can't come home though. I need to see the rest of this trip through. I'll be back in three days. I'll call you tomorrow. I love you, mommy. Okay. Tell daddy and Auggie and Josh I love them too. Okay. 'Bye."

Riley hung up and stashed her phone in her purse. She hadn't been lying when she had told her mother that she was _okay_. Yes, she was still hurting a little bit and she didn't want to think about her nuptials that would have been, but being far away _was_ helping. She hadn't drunk any alcohol since the session with whipped cream vodka and the Taylor Swift album, but she didn't need it. That night had been the start in her healing.

And she was becoming better friends with Lucas. Sometimes, she was sure in another life they would have been more than friends. She wished she had met him in another life. He was everything that Charlie Gardner was not. Riley could even overlook the fact that he was waiting tables because he had ambition and was working his way through veterinary school.

Currently, he was smiling at her from across the diner while he took an elderly couple's order. She took a sip of her sweet tea and smiled back at him.

She was anxious to go back to her family and her life in New York. But she didn't know how she was going to say goodbye to Lucas on December 26th. Sometimes it seemed like he had always been a part of her life.

Riley had told him on another trip to Dollywood that she was planning on keeping him, now that she had found him. Lucas had grown very serious and said that he was planning on keeping her too.

 **.**

Maya hung up her phone, a songwriter triumphant. Taylor had _loved_ her song and had strongly encouraged her to write something like it that was a little less Christmas-y. With renewed energy, she sat down with her guitar and began to pen another song. Something a lot happier than what she had become known for.

For the first time since she could remember, she was actually _happy_. It was a foreign concept to her but she liked it. She liked being happy, she didn't know how she was going to hang onto the feeling when Christmas ended.

Unless she asked to stay in touch with Josh, maybe be something more than they already were. But every single time she thought about it, she got scared to say anything. The fear of rejection. . . of everything going _wrong_ and them falling apart was too great.

She was going to take what she could get and then make a break for it, with just a little bit of hurt to deal with.

She just hoped Josh would feel the same way. Sometimes she got the feeling from the way he was looking at her that something was going to happen, something big and personal and that would hurt the both of them.

Maya was already practicing a speech in case it happened.

She pushed the thought out of her mind and moved forward with her songwriting because she was on a deadline and she liked the not thinking better than anything else. She was okay when she didn't have to be alone with her thoughts.

 **.**

"You might not want to hear this. . ." Lucas started. "Not so close to the day you were supposed to get married."

"Then don't say it," Riley replied as she made a pitcher of sweet tea. "Please don't say it Lucas."

"But I have to," Lucas said. "I have to or I'll spend my whole life wondering what your answer would have been."

Riley looked at him, worried about what he was going to say next but she didn't want him to wonder for the rest of her life, so she nodded in encouragement. "Okay. You better say it then."

"I was wondering if one day when you're over Charlie Gardner and you're a completely a free woman if. . . well, if you might give _me_ a chance," Lucas answered, all in one breath. _"Please."_

Riley blushed a little bit and ducked her head, her hair falling in front of her life as she started to cut lemon wedges for the tea. "I don't know. . ."

"I like you," Lucas told her. "I really, really like you. This whole time I've tried only being your friend and I'm willing to do that for as long as possible but one day in the future, I want to be the man that you might possibly love."

Riley looked up and smiled at him. "I think I might like that," she answered.

Lucas' face broke out into a relieved grin. "I'll be waiting for you, Princess."

"I'll let you know when I'm ready."

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay, so I gave people a little taste of Rucas because they asked. Next chapter addresses Christmas, for** _ **real**_ **this time. Sorry for the shortness of this one, I am going with my inspiration and trying to wrap up this story at the same time. I hope you'll tell me what you thought! Because I'm going to be honest and say I am discouraged by the lack of reviews for this story and I am dying to get into my other ones and just drop this one.**

 **So, if you liked this at all, drop me a line. I am not a review Nazi, but I want to know that writing this story is worth my time.**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **Holly, 12/29/2015_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Shout-outs: bloodrose28, kitawolf12, Discursus, ChocoholicMonkeyfish, VoniBerry, Guest, k, Guest, slayjaylee, Guest, momeeto2, Anabana06, peachy007 and selmon**

 **Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10**

"Maya, I need to talk to you."

Maya looked at Josh, suddenly filled with dread because she _knew_ what was coming next. She plucked the strings of her guitar and pretended to be engrossed in what she was doing. "Sorry. I can't. I'm busy right now."

But Josh wasn't going to take _no_ for an answer, for the first time in a long time he knew exactly what he wanted. For the first time in a long time, he felt _whole_ again.

"Maya," Josh said again. "We _need_ to talk. I'm not going to take _no_ for an answer."

Maya eyed him wearily. "Josh, we agreed. . ."

"I know. We should have left a little bit of room for falling in love."

Maya swallowed hard. Yes, she had fallen in love with him too but for her it wasn't real because she hadn't written it down or said it aloud or dared even to think about it when the first stirrings of new love had started to overtake her like an ocean wave.

"Falling in love," she repeated, putting her guitar down and standing up. "Josh. . . you shouldn't have. . . I'm _terrible_ at it. At sex, at love. . . at _relationships_. I was supposed to be your rebound girl. I was supposed to be the one who helped ease you back on the dating scene. I _wasn't_ supposed to be the girl you fell in love with."

"I'm not good at casual sex and dating," Josh answered, coming over to her and pushing her hair behind her ears, framing her face in his hands.

"Josh. . ." Maya whispered, putting her hands over his with every intention of pushing them away. "Josh this was a mistake."

"No it wasn't," Josh whispered back. "There are rarely any mistakes. Everything happens for a reason. Including us meeting and starting whatever this was."

"I told myself not to get attached," Maya mumbled.

"So, you love me too?" Josh asked hopefully.

"Josh. . ."

"Stop saying that," he pleaded. "Please. Say anything else except for _Josh_. You say it so reproachfully."

"I do love you too," Maya said closing her eyes as the words fell from her mouth.

Josh kissed her then and she kissed him back, everything faded and it was just the two of them in the whole entire world.

 **.**

"What are we going to do Josh?" Maya asked as they made breakfast for dinner. "We have one of two options. We visit each other and try to make the long distance thing work until we drive each other crazy. Or we can end it now."

"End it now?" Josh repeated. "Maya we just said we love each other. How can we end it after _that_!?"

"It'll hurt a little bit in the beginning but we'll get used to it," Maya answered. "After a while."

"You have a funny way of looking at life," Josh muttered.

"I told you, I'm _no_ good at this kind of stuff!"

"How about we try the first option?" Josh said. "To begin with. I'll come visit you when I can and you come visit me. We'll have long phone conversations and Facetime each other twice a week. During the summer, we can meet somewhere in the middle and spend three months together."

"What about the part where the distance starts to get too hard or we drive each other crazy?"

"We're not going to let that happen," Josh said firmly.

"How do you know? You don't know me at all. _I_ know I can only complicate this, overthink it."

"No you won't," Josh answered. "Because I'm not going to let you."

"There won't be anything you can do about it," Maya said. "I am too far gone, I'm afraid."

"Even an old dog can learn new tricks."

"Spectacular wisdom, Mr. Matthews."

"I believe it," Josh told her.

Maya smiled at him in spite of herself. "Stop it."

"Seriously, I want to figure this out," Josh said.

Maya released a deep breath. "We'll think of something. Eventually. Maybe later. Right now, let's just celebrate Christmas and being together right now."

"Okay," Josh agreed reluctantly.

"Okay," Maya echoed, avoiding his eyes because she knew if she looked at him then she would agree to pick up her whole life to be with him and she didn't want to face that kind of commitment.

 **.**

"Stop it Lucas!"

"What?" Lucas asked innocently.

"Stop looking at me!" Riley answered, blushing a little bit. "You shouldn't be looking at me like that _right_ now!"

"I can't help it. You're so beautiful," Lucas replied.

"Stop it!" Riley repeated but she was laughing, so Lucas knew that she wasn't _too_ serious.

On the day of her wedding, she didn't feel the sense of loss she had expected to feel for the weeks following it. She was a girl who had a future, a promise of a second chance at love whenever she was ready for it. Going to Tennessee for the holidays was one of the best decisions she had _ever_ made even though she did miss her family.

"Hey Lucas, could I ask you a question?"

"Of course!"

"Do you have any vacation time set aside? I would _love_ it if you came home with me for New Year's Eve."

Lucas grinned. "I think we could arrange something," he answered.

 **.**

Josh had dozed off, his head resting on Maya's shoulder while she watched the time tick by. It was too fast. December 26th would be there too soon and then she would be leaving. They had both agreed to start out slow at first, talking on the phone and Facetiming even though she had been reluctant to do it at first but eventually he had convinced her to _at least_ try it at first.

Maya sighed and shifted slightly, careful not to wake the slumbering young man. It wasn't that she didn't want to have a relationship with him. On the contrary, she _did_. He treated her better than any other man in her life ever had.

She was struggling to just let go and be with somebody without the fear that he was going to leave her when the going got tough. Josh promised that it wouldn't end badly. It still plagued her when it was time to start getting ready to leave for the airport.

 **.**

"I'm so excited that you're coming with me!" Riley said as they waited for a taxi to take them to the airport because Farkle and Isadora were still in Europe. "I can't wait for you to meet my family and to show you all my favorite places in New York!"

"I'm excited too!" Lucas answered, grinning at her. "Maybe I'll like it enough to come back and stay one day."

"Oh, I _really_ hope so!" Riley replied, grinning at him.

 **.**

"I'll just get a taxi," Maya said when Josh offered to take her to the airport outside the diner where they had pretended to eat western omelets and drink cold coffee. "We can say goodbye without making a scene."

"If that's what you really want," Josh answered.

"It is," Maya replied. "I'm not much for scenes."

Josh nodded. "We'll say our goodbyes now then."

He went in for a hug first, she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his neck. Both of them held on tightly before he let her go and gave her a couple of chaste kisses on the mouth.

"I'll be seeing you," Josh said.

"Soon," Maya promised, giving him another kiss before hailing a taxi.

She got one right away and didn't look back as she put her suitcase and guitar in the backseat before climbing in. She went through her purse and made sure she had her tickets and ID so she could get on the plane. She was having trouble breathing and there was something so unfamiliar to her forming in the corners of her eyes.

And then, for the first time in forever, Maya started to cry. The elderly man driving the cab looked at her in the rearview mirror, his expression worried.

"Are you doin' okay, miss?" He asked his New York accent thick.

"T-turn around!" Maya replied. "P-please turn around! I forgot something!"

"There's too much traffic, I can't just turn around!"

"I'm sorry but I have to go!" Maya said.

"Well, go then!" He said encouragingly.

Maya grabbed her things and made a run for it. She ran and she ran, not even stopping when her lungs started to burn and she got a stitch in her side. She dodged tourists and New Yorkers and started to yell for Josh before she even reached him.

He was standing at the diner with his back turned to her.

"Josh!" She shouted again, stopping short and putting her things down.

Josh turned around, his own face covered with tears.

"Maya. . ." He said. "What. . . you're still here! What are you still doing here?"

"I was thinking. . ." Maya trailed off and looked at him, wiping his tears away with gloved fingers. "That if I didn't stay then I wouldn't have a date for New Year's Eve and I just couldn't fathom being alone on New Year's Eve."

Josh started to laugh as he embraced her and picked her up, spinning her around and around as he kissed her. "Well, I'm just going to have to do something about _that_ then."

 **TBC. . .**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **First things first, I want to thank everybody who came out and reviewed the last chapter of this story. I did** _ **not**_ **expect that kind of support. I expected six reviews at best! That would have been enough to keep me writing this story. Second of all, I want to thank everybody who took a chance on my Josh & Maya stories over the last six months. You guys are amazing. There is only one more chapter left in this story. I hope you'll be there for the final waltz. **

**I have so much to bring you this year! I can hardly wait.**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Holly, 1/2/2016_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Shout-outs: VoniBerry, Discursus, GMWGirl, Lalaland, Guest, evergirl2000 and peachy007**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Rated: T**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11**

"You and my uncle," Riley said shaking her head in disbelief. "I thought you wanted a male free vacation!"

Maya smiled at Josh fondly. "What can I say? There was just something about him. . . I fell in love. For the first time ever, I _really_ fell in love. And what about you? I thought you didn't want to meet anybody either! And you came home with _Huckleberry_ , of all people!"

"Lucas and I are just friends," Riley answered. "Maybe one day, when the timing is right we'll become something more."

Maya snorted. " _Yeah right!_ Mark my words, we'll be dancing at your wedding in a year. Two years, max!"

"Mark your words?" Riley repeated. "What makes you think you know me well enough to make that prediction?"

"Trust me, I know these things!" Maya told her, there was a buzz on the intercom and she gave the other girl a sheepish look. "I hope you don't mind but I invited Isadora and Farkle to stop by on their way home from Europe."

Riley sighed and went to let the couple in. "The more the merrier!"

Josh came up behind Maya and wrapped his arms around her waist, swaying with her to the Aretha Franklin song playing on Riley's record player. "I'm so glad you're here," he told her in a low voice.

Maya smiled and brought her hands up to his. "I'm glad to be here. With you."

He spun her around and was about to kiss her when Riley interrupted them.

"Save it for midnight, _please_!" She said.

"We're engaged!" Isadora announced as she floated through the apartment door with Farkle at her heels.

"I told you so," Maya answered, giving a pointed look to Riley. "Come over here and let me see the ring, Is!"

Isadora proudly showed off the diamond ring she was wearing. "He proposed Christmas Eve! And even though you kept saying it would happen, I was _shocked_."

"Well, I am happy for you!" Maya said, beckoning for Josh with her hand. "Isadora, this is Joshua Matthews."

Isadora pushed her glasses up on her nose and grinned. "Ah, the uncle! What a pleasure to finally meet you! We've been texting."

Maya blushed. _"Isadora!"_

"It looks like Riley got together with Lucas!" Isadora plunged onward. "Farkle and I called _that_ one."

"Well, we _hoped_ ," Farkle said. "That isn't quite the same thing as _calling it_ , my love."

"And they don't _really_ have a thing," Josh said. "According to Riley, they are just going to be friends and see what happens down the road."

"But they really like each other," Maya added. "Who knows what could happen?"

 **.**

 _ **Almost One Year Later. . .**_

"And now by the power vested to me by the internet, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride!" Zay said.

Josh lifted Maya's cage veil away from her face and kissed her to seal the commitment they had just made to each other. She laughed and kissed him again, a little bit longer than the first time.

They both couldn't believe they had actually gotten to this day. The long-distance thing had been the biggest struggle of their relationship and then one day, Maya had showed up at his apartment and told him that she could write songs from anywhere.

All he could see was a woman in love standing in front of him, not the scared girl he had fallen for over the Christmas holiday. He had proposed the next day and she had said yes. He thought getting her down the aisle, trying to get her to commit would be his biggest problem. But she had come to him and told him that she wanted to get married on the day that they had met for the first time.

And even though he had been shocked at first because she was making wedding plans, he had been more than happy to oblige her.

The cheering of their friends and family brought Josh back to reality. He smiled a little stupidly at Maya and took her hands. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

"Um, guys, you do realize I need to announce you as Mr. and Mrs. Matthews," Zay told them, loud enough for all the guests to hear him.

"Well, do it then!" Maya growled.

"May I present to you for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews!" Zay announced.

Laughing, Josh and Maya turned around and started up the aisle while everybody stood up and clapped and cheered for them some more. Beauty had been created from his ashes, he couldn't imagine a better way to start his life over again.

 **.**

"It was a lovely ceremony," Riley said to Lucas as they danced to "September" by _Earth, Wind & Fire_.

"It certainly was," Lucas answered, watching as the bride and groom slow danced together despite the track. "I don't think I've ever seen Maya this happy. But you know what, it suits her."

"I want what they have!" Riley blurted.

"Excuse me?"

"Listen, we both know we love each other," Riley replied. "I think we need to stop pretending to be friends and just do it."

Lucas stopped dancing and looked at her, stopping her from whirling around so they could look each other in the eyes. "Just do it?" He repeated.

"Be boyfriend and girlfriend. And then get married and maybe have a couple of kids," Riley said. "We said we'd talk about it again when I was ready. Well, I'm ready now. Are you?"

"I've been ready since the day I met you," Lucas answered, leaning in so he could kiss her. It was short and sweet and when it was over, he wrapped his arms around her and embraced her.

He wasn't going to let her go until he had to.

 **_The End_**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **I tried to make this longer than 900+ words but I failed. There wasn't much to say after I had tied everything together. If you are wondering, Farkle and Smackle got married and were pregnant with their first kid at the wedding. But since they weren't a main pairing in the story, I decided not to add it in.**

 **My next multi-chapter story is something I am** _ **very**_ **excited about. But I might take a break this weekend or I might post Maya's version of "Ringtones", if I write it. I** _ **am**_ **busy planning a Sweet 16 for my youngest sister though. So, no promises!**

 **And thank you again for reading. It meant a lot to me!**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **Holly, 1/5/2016_**


End file.
